ALIANÇA
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÂO! ELE não desejava casar-se e menos com ESSE! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar. Tradução da fic 'Alianza' de Angeli Murasaki. Slash. DARRY
1. Prólogo

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALIANÇA**

**Prólogo**

Inglaterra

A Guerra Civil tinha explodido em 1642, dividindo a Inglaterra entre os partidários do rei Carlos I e os parlamentaristas.

Em 1643 o Parlamento conseguiu obter o apoio do exército escocês em troca de uma reforma religiosa justa.

No ano de 1644 teve lugar a crucial batalha de Marston Moor, na qual Oliver Cromwell, ao mando do exército parlamentarista, venceu os partidários do rei.

Durante o ano de 1645, para resolver as lutas internas entre os generais parlamentaristas, reuniu-se às tropas no New Model Army, comandado por Sir Thomas Fairfax. O rei Carlos se viu obrigado a retroceder para o norte. Em julho do mesmo ano, o New Model Army, com Cromwell como segundo no comando, derrotou ao exército monárquico na batalha de Naseby, a vitória parlamentarista desequilibrou a guerra.

**:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:**

Oxford, Janeiro de 1646

Um jovem se deslizava sigilosamente através de uma escura habitação, tinha que sair sem ser ouvido por seu companheiro de quarto. Horas antes tinha fingido ir dormir como fazia habitualmente, mas só estava esperando que ele dormisse para poder se levantar.

Deu uma olhadinha para a cama ocupada por seu amigo, este se girou no colchão e murmurou algo ininteligível. Teria gostado de lhe contar seu plano, mas não queria metê-lo em problemas. Ademais, se alguém lhe perguntava por ele, não saberia dizer onde se encontrava, porque de verdade não o saberia.

Despediu-se de seu companheiro em silêncio e observou seu amigo pela, o que ele achava, última vez antes de fechar a porta.

Uma vez fora do quarto, caminhou até a escada, a qual devia descer com muito cuidado, porque cada degrau rangia como se fosse a quebrar de um momento a outro.

'_Malditos degraus que não cooperam!'_

O ranger das tábuas se escutava com maior estrépito que o acostumado, ele era magro, não era culpa de seu peso.

Olhou a hora no antigo relógio de pé que se encontrava embutido em uma das paredes.

'_As duas da madrugada...'_

Um suspiro se escapou de seus lábios. Se deu ânimos. Tinha que conseguir, tinha que escapar... escapar de seu destino, um destino imposto por seus pais.

_Egoístas!_ Gritou em sua mente. Só por seu beneficio o obrigaria a casar-se com ESSE. Só de pensá-lo sentia vontade de gritar e romper coisas, mas este não era o momento para isso.

Devia fugir, embora sabia que as possibilidades fora da seguridade da sua casa eram poucas. Uma guerra civil azotava o país, tinham constantes batalhas e rixas, mas, de todas as maneiras, ele tentaria escapar apesar de estar colocando sua integridade e vida em perigo.

_Maldita aliança de famílias!_, por culpa dessa aliança devia fugir de casa no meio da noite. Tudo para evitar casar-se com ele.

'_PORQUE EU? PORQUE?... porque sou o único filho que restava e devem manter a aliança, DEUS! Porque permitiu que minha irmã morresse?! Garotinha egoísta!... Deus não devo falar mal dos mortos! Mas era uma garota egoísta!'_

A porta, estava por conseguir. Arrumou a capa, lá fora devia fazer muito frio, a neve cobria tudo.

'_Prefiro morrer congelado que me casar com ele!'_

Seu coração batia depressa, sua respiração era agitada.

Abriu a porta tão só uns centímetros e de imediato sentiu o vento frio dar em sua cara, mas quando se dispunha a sair da mansão para sua liberdade a porta foi fechada de um golpe. Um braço o reteve entre a porta e um corpo.

Fechou os olhos.

'_Deus! É ele!'_

Não tinha que olhar para saber que era ele. Girou-se lentamente e enfrentou o olhar de seu futuro marido.

O barão Draco Malfoy o olhou friamente por longos minutos antes de falar.

- Harry... o que tentava?

Harry olhou para Draco tentando ocultar a raiva que estava sentindo nesses momentos. Tomou um momento para se tranqüilizar, aspirou tudo o ar que seus pulmões permitiam antes de falar.

- Só queria dar um passeio.

- Um passeio?... A esta hora?... Com este clima?... É muito ruim sua desculpa. Me siga.

'_Maldito! Maldito!'_ repetia Harry uma e outra vez mentalmente enquanto seguia a Draco até seu escritório. O olhava com todo o desprezo que era capaz de sentir nesse momento, esperando que caísse morto, mas nada, o maldito continuava caminhando com passo firme até o escritório.

Draco fez Harry entrar e logo entrou ele fechando a porta, passou ao lado de seu prometido e tomou assento na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha.

- Te escuto...

- Não tenho nada que dizer. Vou dormir, boa noite.

Harry tentou sair rapidamente antes de ouvir uma réplica, mas não alcançou sequer a porta antes de ouvir a voz de Draco.

- Não! Você fica aqui até que dê uma explicação convincente ou quer que suba e pergunte a Ronald?

- Ele não sabe de nada!

- Bem... então?

O moreno respirou antes de começar a falar o mais calmamente que podia.

- Não quero me casar! Nem com você, nem com ninguém. Te repeti muitas vezes. Você tampouco quer casar comigo! O queria fazê-lo com minha irmã, não? Mas já que ela... ela já não está, não te resta outra opção que fazê-lo comigo para selar o pacto, a aliança! Me nego a ser o selo de um contrato, um simples objeto!

A medida que Harry falava tinha subido o tom de voz de maneira que ao finalizar quase encontrava-se gritando.

Draco tinha escutado cada palavra sem mostrar um ápice de emoção. O loiro tomou seu tempo antes de falar.

- Terminou?

Harry assentiu apertando os punhos com frustração ao ver Draco tão tranqüilo.

- Harry vá deitar-se, estou seguro que uma noite de descanso fará que pela manhã pense com mais sensatez.

- Boa noite senhor!

O moreno saiu batendo a porta com toda a raiva contida.

Enquanto Draco se recarregou na poltrona e sorriu. **  
**

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NB: **Olha a minha surpresa quando eu vou betar e vejo que a Allexa está traduzindo uma das minhas fanfics preferidas! Uma mais do que agradável surpresa. Vocês vão amar essa fic, podem ter certeza. Ela é excelente. Beijos da Miyu!!

**NT: **E ai? O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Já deu pra perceber que terá muita tensão entre nosso casalzinho principal. Espero que vcs tenham gostado e dediquem um minutinho do seu tempo para enviar um review para essas pobres tradutora e beta, e consequentemente para a autora a Angeli. Tenho certeza que vcs irão amar essa fic!!

Obs.: A atualização desse fic será a cada duas semanas, mas só garanto esse tempo cronometrado até o capítulo 3. Pois já está traduzido e betado. Mas o restante não garanto data certa.

Obs. 2: Estou com problemas no meu computador; ele está reiniciando sozinho do nada. Já perdi várias coisas por causa disso. Por causa disso quase não estou mexendo nele até ir para o conserto. Não sei em que ano, mas tomara que ainda seja nesse.

Então peço a vcs que tenham um pouco mais de paciência comigo. Eu estou traduzindo o próximo capítulo de Profecia, Tudo por amor e Melvin's Coffee, e o próximo capítulo de Alvorada está com a minha beta. E para quem não leu ainda a fic Gigolô da Nit já foi totalmente traduzida e postada. Para quem ai não leu... O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO?? Vai logo ler essa fic!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	2. O mal menor

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Cap: **Harry e Ron conversam sobre o iminente casamento.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALIANÇA**

**Capítulo ****01 - O mal menor**

Harry subiu os degraus encolerizado, dava fortes pisadas conseguindo que a escada rangesse muito mais do habitual.

- Quebrem-se malditas tábuas! Com certeza por sua culpa me descobriu esse!

O moreno desde o momento em que saiu do escritório tinha começado a vociferar, sem importar-lhe um ápice a hora, nem tampouco que a maioria dos habitantes da mansão devia estar dormindo. Só queria descarregar algo da raiva que levava dentro de si.

- MALDITOOOO! - gritou, lançando um frio olhar ao escritório desde o alto da escada. - Como te detesto! Deus foi tanto o ódio que acumulei por sua culpa que agora me castiga com este destino?! Aaah! Porque estou atado a ele?!

Harry entrou a habitação batendo a porta. Ronald percebeu o grande barulho na habitação, deu um grande bocejo e ainda dormido se sentou na cama. Tomou-lhe alguns minutos abrir os olhos, enfocou a Harry e logo de outro bocejo falou.

- Harry o que aconteceu?

- Nada Ron dorme.

- Mmmm - bocejo - Seguro?

- Sim, amanhã falaremos.

Ron assentiu, bocejou uma vez mais, se acomodou na cama e voltou a dormir.

Harry sentou em sua cama para tirar as botas, desistiu de lançá-las para não provocar outro estrondo, mas a roupa sim foi lançada com a parede mais próxima. Colocou seu pijama, se meteu em baixo das cobertas e se tampo até o cabelo.

Maldito! Gritou mais uma vez estrangulando sua voz contra o travesseiro e dormiu.

Ron olhava surpreendido as roupas jogadas que havia no quarto, era certo que Harry e ele não eram muito organizados e que o quarto no qual dormiam desde que se encontravam de visita na mansão era um pequeno desastre, mas Harry sempre deixava sua roupa dobrada sobre a cadeira quando a tirava para dormir e este procedimento habitual foi realizado por seu amigo a noite anterior.

- Então... por que a roupa de Harry esta amontoada junto à parede?

O ruivo olhou seu amigo, bom o volume que supunha era seu amigo, porque Harry estava oculto baixo as cobertas. Pensando nos sucessos da noite passada, lembrou que o moreno fez um grande alvoroço durante a noite, voltou a olhar a roupa e decidiu despertar Harry para resolver o mistério. Ademais logo deveriam descer para tomar o café da manhã.

- Harry! Acorda! – Ron começou a mover seu amigo.

Desde a profundidade das cobertas escutou uma espécie de grunhido.

- Bem... outro método.

Ron puxou as cobertas deixando Harry desprovido de sua 'casca'.

- Harry levanta já!

Harry abriu os olhos ainda sonolento, se sentou na cama e olhou o ruivo com um olhar carregado de sono. Ron sorriu ao ver a cara sonolenta de seu amigo, despenteou, ainda mais, o cabelo negro e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Harry!

- Mmmmm...

- Agora que já está acordado, quero saber umas coisas... O que aconteceu de noite? O que faz sua roupa tirada ali? – Ron levantou a mão e apontou com o dedo.

Harry lançou um suspiro e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Ron.

- Eu... de noite tentei fugir.

- Que você que?!

Ron levantou-se de um salto da cama.

- Isso... tentei fugir... – Harry voltou a suspirar.

- Por que?!

- Você sabe!

- Deus Harry! Eu sei que meu primo é... é...

- Insuportável, vaidoso, narcisista, déspota...

- Já, Harry já. Como dizia sei que meu primo é um tanto... bem ele é... ele... em fim o que eu quero dizer é que... entendo que meu primo não seja do seu agrado... mas fugir! Harry fugir! No meio de uma guerra! Ficou louco?

- Não quero me casar!

- Te entendo Harry – Ron voltou a se sentar na cama e abraçou Harry. – Mas não pode fugir.

- Lembra quando Mione, você e eu juramos não nos casar jamais e sermos livres?

- Sim. – Ron sorriu.

- Porque não pode ser dessa maneira?

- Harry... mas Mione se casou e é muito feliz.

- Sim! Mas ela se casou porque assim quis! Não porque seus pais a obrigaram!

Ron beijou o cabelo de Harry e apertou o abraço no qual mantinha seu amigo.

- Levante-se ou seu pesadelo enviara alguém por nós.

Harry assentiu. Ambos começaram a se vestir para descer para tomar café da manhã.

Durante o café da manhã Harry esquivou o olhar de Draco, o cumprimentou educadamente e se concentrou em sua comida. Ron tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas ao não receber resposta de nenhum dos dois terminou seu desjejum em silêncio. Ao terminar Draco os informou que sairia com seus homens.

Ron e Harry se retiraram até seu quarto. Ron retomou a leitura de um livro recostado em sua cama, enquanto Harry tentava despejar sua mente escrevendo, mas só conseguia escrever algumas frases antes que sua irritação saísse à superfície novamente.

Ron olhava seu amigo cada vez que mudava de página, o rosto de Harry mostrava sua moléstia.

- Harry tira essa cara!

- Não posso... o casamento é em uns dias! Não quero passar o resto de minha vida com ESSE! E menos quero ter um filho com ele!

- Harry pensou em que... talvez se lhe dá um herdeiro te deixe em paz.

O moreno lançou a seu amigo um olhar zangado.

- Não!

- Era só uma idéia não se exalte! Mas em algum momento terá um filho e mas se... bem... você sabe os deveres matrimoniais. – as bochechas de Ron se tingiram ao dizer o último.

- Ao diabo com esses deveres!... Ademais, sim, posso evitar a criança.

- Como?

- Ouvi que há ervas...

- Já... e a quem consultastes por isso?

- A Lorde Dumbledore!

- Mas se está doido!

- Não é verdade! Eu tenho falado com ele e sua esposa... é certo que são um pouco estranhos, mas só isso.

- Bom, se você diz!

- Amanhã iremos para sua mansão!

- Iremos?

- Sim, sim, você e eu!

- Bem... iremos os dois.

Ron levantou os braços resignado, se esticou na cama e tentou continuar a leitura.

- Harry...

- Mmmm...

- O que sentes realmente por Draco?

- Raiva!

- Porque?

- Porque para ele só sou o mal menor... um substituto de minha irmã, uma aquisição. Com certeza ele me odeia ou talvez sou tão pouca coisa para ele que não lhe importo para nada.

- Harry...

Ron se levanto de sua cama, se aproximou de seu amigo para abraçá-lo e reconfortar-lo.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NB:** O que posso dizer. Essa fic é perfeita!! E revela surpresas e surpresas! Beijos da Miyu!!

**NT: **Olá pessoal!! Não sei nem mais como me desculpar pela demora nas atualizações. Mas estou fazendo o possível para não deixar vcs na mão. Hoje estou atualizando duas fics (Aliança e Alvorada) e se Deus quiser até terça estarei atualizando 'Tudo por amor'. Espero que agora de tudo certo e que meu computador não me deixe na mão novamente. Obrigada a tods leitores que ainda estão acompanhando minhas traduções e mil desculpas por não estar respondendo seus reviews, mas como estou como estou com pouco tempo disponível o tempo que tenho livre uso para traduzir e ler fics. Mas estou lendo todos os seus comentários sobre as fics.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	3. A mansão dos gatos

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Cap: **Harry e Ron conversam sobre o iminente casamento.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**ALIANÇA**

**Capítulo ****02 - A mansão dos gatos**

A mansão Dumbledore é o lar de Duque Dumbledore e sua esposa, a Duquesa Minerva. A mansão Dumbledore é conhecida como a mansão dos gatos, porque esta abrigava uma grande quantidade de felinos. Sem exagerar havia cerca de 100 gatos no lugar e a quantidade cresce com cada nova ninhada que nasce.

Do Duque Dumbledore se contam histórias, uma delas é que pode chegar a ser um dos homens mais poderosos do país. Era um grande estrategista e político, mas ele preferiu retirar-se da vida pública junto com sua esposa, quando seus filhos saíram de casa.

Ron e Harry saíram cedo essa manhã, pediram a um jovem que preparasse uma carruagem puxada por cavalos. Teriam ido montados, era mais rápido, mas Harry tinha certa resistência a subir em um cavalo.

Ingressaram na propriedade e seguiram o caminho que os levava até a mansão, ao chegar desceram da carruagem e caminharam até a entrada principal. Tocaram a porta esperando ser recebidos, mas antes de receber resposta, um par de gatos mimosos saíram a seu encontro dando-lhes as boas vindas de uma forma muito felina, esfregando-se em suas pernas. Harry levantou a um dos gatos, que ronronou esfregando a cabeça contra seu casaco.

- Não são lindos Ron?

Ron se colocou de cócoras, para poder acariciar os dois gatos que se esfregavam em suas pernas.

- São. Realmente esta é a mansão dos gatos, não?

- Sim, é! – disse um homem mais velho.

Ambos jovens, muito entretidos com os gatos, não tinham notado que a porta foi aberta.

- Duque Dumbledore!

Harry ainda segurando o gato se apressou a cumprimentar ao Lorde, Ronald se levantou para cumprimentá-lo também.

- Oh! Que alegria, visitantes! – o ancião sorriu.

Uma jovem donzela saiu da casa e se dirigiu ao Duque.

- Sinto muito Lorde Dumbledore, não escutei que chamavam a porta. – a garota realizou uma reverência.

- Não se preocupe Clarise. Vá e diga a Minerva que temos visitas.

Clarise voltou a entrar na casa.

- Jovenzinhos passem, passem... vamos para a sala. Logo Minerva trará chá e deliciosos doces.

Harry e Ron se olharam muito surpreendidos antes de seguir ao Duque, este os guiou até uma ampla sala com grandes janelas que permitiam que vissem os jardins internos da mansão. Ambos sentaram em um sofá de três lugares, enquanto Albus se sentava em uma poltrona individual.

- A que devo sua visita Harry... Ron. – ao mencionar seus nomes Dumbledore posava seu olhar neles.

- Duque Dumbledore... nós conhece? Como? – perguntou Ron.

- Claro jovens! Falei com Harry em algumas ocasiões e a você jovenzinho o vi vir ano trás ano em suas visitas a Mansão Malfoy... também lembro de sua amiga Hermione. Os três eram inseparáveis. – o ancião sorriu.

Ron olhou surpreendido ancião, parecia que o homem os conhecia muito bem.

- Hohoho sou um ancião muito observador.

Lady Minerva Dumbledore entrou na sala acompanhada de duas donzelas que traziam o chá e os doces. Albus se aproximou até sua esposa e beijou sua mão. Ron e Harry já estavam de pé em sinal de respeito.

- Minerva estes jovenzinhos vieram de visita. Harry Potter e Ron Weasley.

- Encantada de tê-los em minha casa, por favor sentem-se.

A dama se sentou com elegância alisando as pregas de sua saia.

- Inesperada visita, mas muito agradável. O que os traz por aqui?

Harry se remexeu incomodo ao lembrar qual era a razão de sua visita.

- Eu... bem... – a voz de Harry se apagou – eu preciso de ajuda... – a última frase foi só um murmúrio.

- Que tipo de ajuda? – perguntou Albus sorrindo.

Ao ver que seu amigo não respondia Ron decidiu falar.

- Meu amigo se casara logo.

- Oh! Claro com o jovem Malfoy verdade? – disse Minerva.

- Fomos convidados para o casamento. – agregou Albus.

- Sim senhora, Harry contrairá nucpias com meu primo, mas ele tem uma dificuldade pontual...

Harry apertou a mão de Ron para que se calasse, ele que tinha o problema, ele devia falar.

- O que preciso são umas ervas para não ter filhos. Eu ouvi que você... – Harry olhou para Albus – é um grande conhecedor das propriedades de todo tipo de ervas. Realmente preciso de sua ajuda.

O casal maior se olhou um momento.

- Te ajudarei. – disse Albus – Deve ter uma razão importante para vir me pedir isso. Oh! Não se preocupe não te perguntarei qual é.

Dumbledore saiu da habitação deixando os jovens com Minerva que começou a oferecer chá e mais doces. Albus voltou depois de vários minutos.

- Bem... tem isto. – Dumbledore lhe entregou a Harry uma bolsa de mercadoria que continha as ervas. – escute-me bem, deve tomar uma infusão destas ervas cada manhã, não deve esquecer. Tem que fazer até o dia que decida ter uma família. – o homem sorriu.

Harry não deixou de assentir enquanto ouvia as instruções de Albus.

- Muito obrigado!

- Podendo ajudar... Harry, espero que suas decisões te levem pelo caminho correto, pelo caminho que você quer recorrer. Te desejo o melhor.

O Duque sorriu amavelmente. Harry também sorriu.

O casal os convidou para almoçar com eles, Ron e Harry aceitaram. Conversaram amenamente durante horas, Minerva e Albus eram pessoas muito interessantes de se tratar.

Ambos se retiraram do lugar prometendo que os visitariam em outra ocasião.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **. Este cap. não queria sair e não e não tive que brigar com ele.

Obrigada Eri por me ajudar com este cap.! Ao te contar as idéias que tinha para o capítulo, me ajudou a sair do buraco negro **^o^**

Nessa época ainda existia a caça de bruxas, um botânico podia ser acusado e condenado a morte, mas sendo Dumbledore um homem influente ninguém se atreveria a acusá-lo. Ademais não me interessa colocar na história um inquisidor, um louco fanático, sádico... **¬¬"**

Acho que no próximo cap. chega o dia temido por Harry... o casamento, seu casamento com o insuportável e narcisista de Draco **XD**

**NB:** Eu realmente amo essa fic. Beijos da Miyu!! \o/

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!! Não sei nem mais como me desculpar pela demora nas atualizações. Mas estou fazendo o possível para não deixar vcs na mão. Estou tentando agora pouco a pouco voltar a ativa. A Potolover está me ajudando com a betagem / obrigada linda ; ) /. Com ela já estão os 3 últimos capítulos de Profecia e os próximos capítulos de Alvorada e Tudo por amor. E já tenho vários capítulos adiantados.

Obrigada a tods leitores que ainda estão acompanhando minhas traduções .

Assim que tiver o próximo capítulo betado estarei postando.

Reviews???!

Não mata e nem engorda!!

/Bom... talvez me engorde! Se for uma critica no estilo de pisando na formiga./

Bom, já estou divagando demais.

Até a próxima atualização /que espero seja rápida/.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	4. O casamento

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! mas seu destino já havia sido decidido por seus pais e a ele somente lhe restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homemxhomem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 03 – O casamento**

- Harry pode ficar quieto! – disse Ron.

- Não posssoooo! Em umas horas me caso! Me caso! Casamento!

- Sim, eu sei! Eu sei!... Acha que tento arrumar seu cabelo por gosto? Fica quieto! – Ron puxou o cabelo de Harry – Devo pentear seu cabelo até que brilhe e logo prendê-lo com uma fita, para que fique apresentável.

Harry bufou enfadado, mas decidiu ficar quieto em sua cadeira.

- Pronto! Logo virá minha mãe, a sua e a do meu primo para ver se está impecável da cabeça aos pés.

Ron olhou para seu amigo, estava realmente bonito, ainda com a careta de enfado que tinha.

- Está muito bem Harry.

- Mmmmm.

- Gostaria que Hermione estivesse aqui.

- Eu também Ron, nesse momento preciso dos seus conselhos.

- É uma pena que não conseguirá chegar a tempo.

Um toque na porta anunciou a chegada das três damas, que tal e como Ron tinha dito começaram a revisar o moreno. As três satisfeitas com seu aspecto voltaram a deixá-lo a sós com Ron.

- Não foi tão terrível.

- Não, que é isso!

- Harry acalme-se, logo teremos que descer e tomar a carruagem que nos levará para a igreja.

- Aaaaaah!! Eu sei, Ron. Por favor, me deixa sozinho um momento?

Ron beijou a testa de seu amigo e saiu do quarto.

- Bem, Harry Potter hoje se despede. – o moreno parou em frente ao espelho – Dentro de umas horas serei Harry Malfoy. – disse franzindo o nariz.

Olhou seu reflexo por um momento e saiu do lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O casamento passou de forma rápida para Harry, rapidamente chegou o momento no qual devia ser beijado por seu agora esposo. O beijo foi apenas um toque e logo caminhava segurando seu braço em direção a saída da igreja.

Draco e Harry viajaram na carruagem em silencio até a mansão Malfoy.

O jantar começou a ser servido no momento que os esposos se sentaram em seus lugares.

Ron, ao pertencer a família do noivo, estava sentado na mesa principal, junto a ele se encontrava Blaise Zabini, mão direita de Draco, um homem acostumado à estratégias militares. Frente a eles estavam Draco e Harry.

Harry apenas conseguia provar os pratos preparados para a celebração. Encontrava-se muito nervoso.

- Está se sentindo mal? – perguntou Draco.

- Não – Harry o observou e tentou sorrir, fingindo tranqüilidade.

Draco o olhou intensamente, mas logo sua atenção foi requerida por seu pai, Lucius, que se encontrava sentado a sua direita.

- Já é a hora. – sussurrou sua mãe.

- Já? – Harry deu um grito. Conseguindo que Draco lhe olhasse interrogativamente.

- Vamos filho, te ajudaremos.

Harry foi conduzido ao quarto por um grupo de mulheres e homens que já tinham passado por isso, por esse sacrifício. Ele conseguiu dirigir um olhar desesperado para Ron antes de ser apressado para subir as escadas. Ron não podia acompanhá-lo, neste momento só podiam participar aqueles que já tinham vivido a experiência.

Ali estava no quarto de Draco, fixou o olhar na cama e sentiu como seu estômago se encolhia e seu rosto corava.

- Vamos, menino! – falou Lady Malfoy – Não pode fazer esperar seu esposo.

Harry começou a tremer, enquanto tiravam sua roupa. Tentou permanecer quieto, só esperando que o preparassem. Quando esteve desnudo, o lavaram com um pano úmido.

- Agora deve enxaguar a boca com esta essência de cravo. – indicou a mãe de Ron – O hálito fresco é o mais importante. Procure lembrar-se querido.

Harry assentiu por inércia. À continuação, colocaram-lhe uma camisola branca.

- Está perfeito carinho. – a mãe de Harry beijou sua testa e ele a olhou com um olhar desesperado.

- Deite-se na cama. – um tio de sua mãe levantou a colcha.

Harry subiu na cama, sua mãe e a de Draco se aproximaram para acomodar as almofadas de modo que ficasse sentado na cama.

- Está pronto querido. – disseram todos juntos.

Depois de inspecionar o local do sacrifício, deixaram Harry sozinho, esperando seu esposo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Draco foi conduzido através das escadas pelos convidados, entre fortes risadas e comentários lascivos. O acompanharam até a porta do quarto. Ao entrar no quarto, passou o trinco e lançou um suspiro imperceptível. Girou-se e sem olhar para Harry começou a tirar a roupa, colocou uma camisola e se aproximou até a cama. Meteu-se entre as cobertas, enquanto Harry podia sentir como seu coração acelerava. Agora estavam sentados um do lado do outro.

- Boa noite. – disse Draco, deitando entre as cobertas e ficando de costas para Harry.

- Boa noite? – perguntou Harry assombrado, mas não recebeu resposta.

Muito confundido também se deitou dando-lhe as costas a Draco.

"_Boa noite?... Ah! Por Deus o que significa isso?" _– se perguntou Harry em sua mente.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: **wuajajajajaja~ **XD** jajajajaja~ cof! cof! choro de tanto rir ^o^ Como Harry tem suas razões para não ter filhos com seu agora esposo, Draco tem as suas para não consumar o casamento e eu tenho as minhas também **XD.**

No livro a noite de mel da protagonista é uma decepção do tamanho de um barco, textual do livro _"Só é meter e tirar e depois... nada!"_, a pobre ficou abaladae decepcionada, considerando que nessa época a educação sexual que se dava as mulheres era parecido a 'fecha os olhos filha e aperta os dentes' ¬¬. Ademais as mulheres da alta sociedade não podiam buscar prazer, isso era para as meretrizes. Ela não sabia o que esperar, mas tinha claro que não podia ser só isso u.u"

A mim não servia o 'meter e tirar' e me ocorreu este outro jojojo~

**NB:** Fiquei tão decepcionada com a Angeli nesse chapie. Tadinho do Harry. Nem pode conhecer os prazeres da carne com o Draco. Coitado, não?

**NT: **Olá pessoal! Terceira atualização em menos de uma semana! Realmente um fato inédito RS. Bom, estou atualizando hoje porque estarei viajando de férias nos próximos 15 dias. Então queria deixar um presente para vocês antes de sair de férias e para onde vou fica meio difícil levar o meu notebook. Mas já passei vários capítulos para a Miyu betar, então acho que vou conseguir postar um capítulo na primeira semana de outubro.

Bom, voltando a fic. Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo de Aliança apesar do Harry ter sido colocado de molho pelo Draco, mas na vida acontecem coisas que ninguém explica RS. Mas vocês vão saber o porque do Draco fazer antes do fim da fic, por isso não fiquem tristes. Obrigada a todos que ainda estão acompanhando a fic e até mais!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	5. A baronesa

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 04 - A baronesa**

Hermione sempre se resistiu para não ser educada para ser uma simples esposa, uma dama submissa. Uma peça que poderia ser exposta como um enfeite, cuja maior conquista seria obter elogios pelos seus penteados ou pelos pratos que escolheu para ocasião. A educação que recebia não satisfazia suas ânsias de conhecimento, ela desejava mais que bordar, ler livros de poesia e aprender a sorrir diante dos convidados.

Como nunca desistiu de seu desejo, conseguiu que a instruíssem em diversas áreas como filosofia, história, matemática, etc. Seus ideais sempre estiveram claros em sua mente, foi por isso que um dia anunciou diante de toda sua família que nunca se casaria, exceto se fosse por sua própria vontade e com quem ela escolhesse. Nunca aceitaria um casamento arranjado, primeiro fugiria de casa.

Uma grande amizade une Hermione, Ronald e Harry. Ron é parente tanto dos Granger como dos Malfoy, é primo de Hermione, o ruivo foi quem apresentou Harry para sua prima. Desde esse momento os três forjaram uma amizade, que os levou a passar muito tempo juntos. Conseguiram persuadir suas famílias para que permitissem passar os verões na Mansão de descanso dos Malfoy, foram muitos os verões que passaram ali juntos, inesquecíveis dias que guardam em seus corações.

A explosão da guerra civil distanciou seus encontros, especialmente por parte de Hermione que vivia a quilômetros de seus amigos e embora ela fosse uma garota intrépida, também era sensata. Viajar sozinha era muito perigoso e preparar uma escolta levava tempo, já que a maioria dos homens estava lutando.

Durante o ano de 1944, um mês depois da batalha de Marston Moor, Hermione se reuniu com seus amigos para anunciar que se casaria e com um homem dez anos maior que ela, a notícia surpreendeu grandemente seus dois amigos. Ambos precisaram de alguns minutos para assimilar a noticia. Depois de felicitá-la, não a deixaram em paz até que contou cada detalhe de como aquele homem tinha conquistado seu coração, conseguindo que ela aceitasse sua proposta de casamento.

Um mês depois de Ron e Harry saberem do casamento de sua amiga, Hermione Granger se casou com o barão Severus Snape, convertendo-se na baronesa de Snape. A cerimônia de casamento foi simples e só se atreveram a assistir alguns amigos, os mais ousados. Agora ela mora em Yorkshire, junto com seu esposo e seu filho de alguns meses, cheia de felicidade.

Quando Hermione, recebeu a notícia do repentino casamento do seu grande amigo Harry, imediatamente tentou que seu marido a levasse até a Mansão Malfoy, mas para grande moléstia de Hermione e grande pesar de Severus, quem costumava cumprir cada pedido de sua esposa, lhe foi impossível organizar a partida dela de maneira segura em tão pouco tempo, mas o barão prometeu levá-la uma semana depois do evento. Por isso, nos encontramos com Hermione, neste momento, abraçando seus dois melhores amigos.

- Harry! Sinto muito, sinto muito!... juro que tentei assistir seu casamento, mas foi impossível para Severus organizar a viagem a tempo. Como está?... Tudo bem?

- Bem.

Hermione olhou suspicaz para Harry, logo averiguaria tudo o que acontecia. Absolutamente tudo.

- Ron, e você como está? Também se casará logo?

- Esqueça! – o ruivo se cruzou de braços e a olhou muito bravo.

- Dos três só falta você... – cantou Hermione.

- Deixa de falar bobeira e nos conte como está a Baronesa Snape.

A garota sorriu, tirou as luvas e passou uma mão pelo cabelo preso em um complicado penteado.

- Muito bem querido amigo. – Hermione piscou os olhos com coqueteria.

Os três começaram a rir fortemente.

- Vamos para o quarto... o de Ron, para que continuemos conversando.

- E porque não vamos para o seu?

Ron sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para Mione.

- Não! – exclamou Harry – Malfoy pode chegar!

- Seu marido?

- Sim, ele.

- mmmm acho que vocês tem muita coisa para me contar.

* * *

- Antes que comece a me interrogar – falou Harry – Diga onde esta seu amado marido?

- Severus tinha assuntos para tratar com Cromwell. Me deixou na entrada da mansão agora deve estar a caminho do quartel. Quando termine seus assuntos... voltará.

- Com certeza se encontro com Mal... Draco. – comentou Harry.

- O que me lembra... Fala! – disse Mione.

Harry respirou fundo antes de começar a contar sua história.

- Como sabe me casar não estava dentro dos meus planos. Eu tinha tantas perspectivas para meu futuro, mas tudo mudou rapidamente... minha irmã, Debora, morreu e eu tive que ocupar seu lugar. Ela tinha que se casar com ele, não eu... Passaram somente umas semanas desde que meus pais me deram a notícia e já estava caminhando em direção ao altar. Deus! Tentei escapar, mas ele me descobriu.

- Draco?!

- Sim. Ele!

- Suponho que as coisas não marcham bem com meu primo.

- Não funcionam! Não tem um nós!... é ele e eu separados, muito separados... Desde o dia do casamento o vi... três vezes! Come, dorme e sai! E sei que dorme aqui só porque seu lugar na cama esta desarrumado, só por isso. Não se dignou a ter uma conversa comigo! Devo agradecer ao céu que me cumprimente. Claro, mas ele faz porque é um cavaleiro... AAAAHH!!!!! O ODEIO!!!

Harry se levantou da cadeira e deu um grito de frustração.

- Tranquilo Harry!

Mione olhou para Ron.

- Daqui a pouco passa, ultimamente sofre esses ataques. – sussurrou este.

- Ron poderia ir buscar algo para bebermos... quero falar a sós com Harry. – disse no mesmo tom.

O ruivo a olhou interrogativamente, mas assentiu.

- Logo quero saber o que aconteceu.

Ron saiu do quarto.

- Bem... agora que você e eu estamos sozinhos, quero que me conte porque está tão bravo.

- Porque me obrigaram a casar, a casar com ELE! – disse andando de um lado para outro.

- Essa parte eu entendi, mas eu quero saber é... se te chateia estar casado com ele, por todas aquelas razões pelas quais meu primo pode chegar a ser um chato ou porque ele não presta atenção em você e você quer sua atenção?

Harry parou seu caminhar frenético sem destino e se sentou perto de Mione na cama.

- Mione... eu não sei... mas não gosto do rumo que isso esta tomando... meu casamento. Sabe, acho que não gosta de mim, e tanto não gosta como... – Harry abaixou a cabeça e suas bochechas enrubesceram – não consumamos o casamento.

- Você e ele... nada. – exclamou com surpresa Hermione.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

Hermione suspirou e bateu carinhosamente nas costas do seu amigo.

- Vou te fazer uma pergunta. Quero sinceridade me ouviu.

- Sim.

- Quer ter um casamento de verdade com Draco? Um real, não um por conveniência, nem por dever... quer? Está disposto a tentar?

O moreno olhou para sua amiga e por longos minutos pensou na resposta.

- Sim – sussurrou baixo.

- Ótimo! Eu vou te ajudar!

- Ajudar em que? – perguntou Ron que entrava com uma bandeja com três copos e uma jarra com suco.

- A conquistar Draco Malfoy!

Hermione piscou um olho para Ron, este a olhou surpreendido, mas logo sorriu.

- É um caminho complicado. – disse Ron deixando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

- Sim é... teremos que trabalhar duro. – afirmou Mione.

- Eu também ajudarei! – falou Ron.

- Oh Deus! – gemeu Harry escondendo seu rosto com uma almofada.

Como Harry estava estendido sobre a cama, tentando sufocar-se com a almofada, não viu os olhares cúmplices de Ron e Mione que logo estavam fazendo cosquinhas em Harry por todos os lugares que sabiam que o moreno as sentia. As risadas encheram o quarto, quando os três estavam juntos se sentiam como crianças outra vez. Embora o jogo que jogariam daqui em diante não seria precisamente de criança.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**NA: **Por que Sevy é o marido de Mione? Aaahh simples, porque Cenicienta me deu a idéia (hehehe) e também por causa do filme do livro "Razão e Sentimento' (*-* adoro) Alan Rickman, no seu papel de Coronel Brandon, me inspirou!

Achei que hoje não ia poder atualizar, não sai o cap. . mas de repente paaf! apareceu ¬.¬ igual ao nome da 'irmãzinha' de Harry, não podia colocar nome na menina ¬¬ como não gosto dela XD

**NB: **Wee!! Ai vem chumbo para o pobre Dray!!

**NT: **Ois!!! Sumi de novo! Que vergonha! Mas aqui estou com mais um capítulo de Aliança que espero tenham gostado. Gostaria de dizer a todos que no dia 10 de dezembro, que é meu aniversário, estarei postando para vocês uma oneshot maravilhosa. Agora de que é a oneshot e qual é o casal? Vocês vão descobrir no dia (*risada maligna*)!!!!!

Espero atualizar as fics logo. Então, até mais!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	6. Primeiro passo

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 05 – Primeiro passo**

Hermione se encontrava junto com seu filho, Stephen, no jardim dianteiro. O pequeno de oito meses puxava as fitas de seu vestido, parecia gostar, pois lançava gritinhos felizes e sorria buscando o olhar de sua mãe. Ela sorria contente ao ver seu Stephen brincar enredando seus dedinhos nas fitas azuis.

- Cresce tão rápido! – levantou o pequeno e beijou ambas bochechas.

De repente escutou ruído de cascos, pelo caminho que levava a mansão. Mione acomodou a Stephen entre seus braços e se levantou para ver quem chegava.

- É papai, Stephen! E também meu primo! – não pode evitar sorrir com malicia ao lembrar seus planos.

Logo Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape e seus respectivos grupos de guardas chegaram à mansão. Snape ao ver sua esposa no pórtico sorriu de lado, desceu de seu cavalo e sem abandonar seu porte elegante se aproximou para cumprimentar sua esposa e seu filho.

- Minha Hermione, senti sua falta! – beijou a testa de sua esposa e também a de seu filho – A sua também pequeno.

- Achei que demoraria mais Sev?

Severus olhou com horror para sua esposa.

- Por favor, não me chame assim em publico.

- Oh! É verdade, você não gosta que o chame assim em público, mas não pude resistir. – a jovem riu.

Snape negou com a cabeça, sabendo que seguramente sua esposa voltaria a fazer isso. Estava seguro que fazia isso de propósito.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta. – Hermione colocou sua mão livre sobre o braço do marido.

- Só viemos descansar e trocar nossas roupas. Amanhã pela tarde partiremos novamente.

- Quanto tempo ficarão fora?

A marcada ansiedade e curiosidade na voz de Hermione, não passou desapercebida para Snape.

- Um par de dias ou quatro mais tardar. O que planeja?

- Nada amor. Nada.

O sorriso que viu Snape no rosto de sua mulher, demonstrou que planejava algo e com certeza era algo grande.

- Hermione, que prazer em vê-la prima. – Draco apareceu em cena.

- Primo! Que alegria em vê-lo! Sinto por não ter assistido seu casamento.

Draco fez um gesto restando importância ao assunto.

- Acho que não conhece o pequeno barão de Snape. Stephen Snape.

O pequeno foi posto a altura do rosto de Draco por Hermione. O menino tocou a cara do desconhecido e sorriu. Draco não pode evitar sorrir também.

- É um menino lindo. – disse com sinceridade – _"Talvez algum dia..."_

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos ao ver sair seu esposo da casa, como era costume, Harry devia sair para recebê-lo.

- Draco, me alegra que retornasse. Na verdade não te esperávamos tão cedo.

A aparência de Harry realmente demonstrava que não o esperava em casa. Dando-lhe uma rápida olhada Draco pode ver que suas mãos e rosto estavam manchados de tinta.

- O que aconteceu? Por acaso lutou com o tinteiro.

Harry lançou um olhar de horror a sua amiga e esta com gestos sinalizou suas mãos.

- Oh! – o moreno ao notar suas mãos sujas, as escondeu atrás das costas – Tomava algumas notas de um livro, mas ao ouvir que alguém se aproximava a cavalo, e na minha presa por saber quem era, derrubei um pouco de tinta sobre a mesa do escritório e seguramente ao limpá-la me manchei.

Draco observou a Harry em silêncio.

- Espero que seja mais cuidadoso no futuro, agora é um barão. – sem dizer mais nada entrou na mansão.

Harry sentiu vontade de pular em cima dele e golpeá-lo, mas se conteve.

* * *

- Maldito convencido!! – Harry deu um grito de pura raiva.

- "_Espero que seja mais cuidadoso no futuro, agora é um barão."_ ... Aaaahh! Estúpido!..

Logo de um último grito se deixou cair na cama.

- Terminou? – perguntou Mione.

Ela e Ron tinham deixado que Harry extravasasse sua raiva.

- Sim.

- Bem!... Ron você o penteia, acho que é o único com o dom de domar o seu cabelo. Eu

escolherei o que colocará para o jantar.

- Às ordens! – respondeu o ruivo.

A maioria da roupa de Harry ainda permanecia no quarto que compartia com Ron. O moreno ainda não queria acomodá-la no armário do quarto que compartia com Draco.

- Me vestir? Pentear?... Desculpem!? – Harry se sentou na cama.

- Oh! Harry não se faça de desentendido. Lembra... você vai conquistar a Draco Malfoy, com nossa ajuda.

- Não quero! – cruzou os braços, emburrado como uma criancinha.

- Não Harry, um momento de fúria não acaba com o plano original.

Ron começou a pentear seu amigo que continuava emburrado, mas que não brigava mais.

- Acho que isto servirá... devemos sair de compras. Tem dinheiro Harry?

- Um pouco...

- Um pouco não é suficiente... mmm não se preocupe eu te empresto!

- Mione não...

- Silêncio!

- Mas...

- Caladinho Harry – disse Ron.

Harry só pode suspirar e entregar-se nas mãos de seus amigos.

"_Deus me salve!"_

* * *

Draco e Severus esperavam que os três faltantes chegassem à sala de jantar. Os primeiros a entrar foram Ron e Hermione, ambos estavam vestidos impecavelmente. Severus solicito se aproximou para ajudar sua esposa a se sentar. Harry entrou assim que seus amigos estiveram em seus lugares. Sorria alegremente, Mione tinha dito que se via mais bonito ao fazê-lo, por isso recomendou que sorrisse mais.

Harry se sentou junto a Draco, que não podia parar de olhá-lo desde que entrou na sala.

- Espero que minha aparência não o decepcione desta vez. – Harry olhou seu marido nos olhos.

Draco negou com a cabeça. Para poder tirar seu olhar de Harry, Malfoy ordenou que a janta fosse servida.

Harry observou a Hermione e Ron que sorriram com triunfo. Devia estar muito bem vestido, para ter deixado Draco sem fala. O moreno imitou seus amigos sorrindo pela vitória.

Durante a janta Draco lançou vários olhares furtivos a Harry, tantas que notou o preciso momento em que uma mecha de cabelo se escapou do laço que prendia seu cabelo. O loiro se sentiu tentado a colocá-los atrás da orelha de seu esposo, mas em troca bebeu um longo gole de vinho de sua taça.

Hermione não perdeu de vista cada reação de Draco, se tudo marchava como ela planejava, antes de sua partida conseguiria que seu querido Harry e seu primo se aproximassem um ao outro. Um grande sorriso de satisfação cruzou seu rosto.

O primeiro passo foi dado, mas ainda faltavam muitos por dar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**NA: **Aclaração: Sev neste mundo alternativo, só tem 10 anos a mais que Mione, dez e somente dez ¬¬"

Pelo que sei, os títulos de nobreza passam de pai para filho. Mais exatamente ao primogênito, por isso o filho de Snape tem o titulo de seu pai.

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!! Estou de volta hoje com mais um capítulo de Aliança!! Espero que tenham gostado dele. Gostaria de anunciar que... ESTOU DE FÉRIAS!!!!!!! Devido a esse maravilhoso feito pretendo atualizar mais vezes durante esses 15 dias de folga ou pelo menos traduzir uma grande quantidade de capítulos para mandar para a minha beta e depois só postá-los ao longo do tempo. Pois atualmente estou trabalhando na tradução de Aliança, Alvorada, Tudo por amor e Melvin Coffee's, este ultimo oneshot então estou traduzindo ele a mais de um ano pois é enorme. Mas com muito trabalho e fé vou conseguir terminar de traduzir ele antes de ficar velhinha RS. Agradeço a todos pela paciência em me agüentar e por ler as fics que estou traduzindo.

**Bjus a todos!!! **

**Allexa Black**


	7. Roupa Nova

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 06 – Roupa nova**

Harry tinha se levantado com o amanhecer essa manhã. Normalmente ele se levantava cedo, mas hoje realmente tinha madrugado. Hermione tinha recomendado que se comportasse bem atento com Draco, por esse motivo teve que sair da cama depois de sentir Draco sair do quarto que compartiam. Ainda bem que não tinha o sono pesado.

Seu marido partiria junto com seus homens e ele estaria no pórtico para despedir-se.

Ao descer as escadas encontrou sua amiga fresca e louçã, enquanto ele ainda bocejava. Enviou a sua amiga um olhar carregado de sono.

- Bom dia Mione.

- Bom dia, tira imediatamente essa cara de sono. Tem que estar radiante!

- Se você diz... me refresque a memória, porque estou aqui.

- Porque vai se despedir de seu marido com o rosto sorridente e, se possível, com um pouco de anseio em seu olhar.

Hermione piscou os olhos repetidamente.

- Com certeza! – a voz de Harry tinha um claro tom de ironia.

- E depois... – Mione baixou seu tom de voz – Ron, você, eu e uma escolta, iremos a Witney para buscar um bom alfaiate.

- Viajaremos a cavalo? Você sabe que eu não monto.

- Sei, sei... não se preocupe, eu o levarei.

- Se antes tinha medo, agora tenho pânico.

- Engraçadinho. – Mione deu um tapa no braço de Harry. – Vamos, já estão quase partindo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Draco se surpreendeu ao ver sair seu esposo ao lado de sua prima. Harry caminhou até o lugar onde ele estava junto ao seu cavalo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Harry. – o loiro levantou as sobrancelhas significativamente, esperando que Harry falasse.

- Vim desejar que tenha uma boa viagem, espero que regresse logo e sem problemas. Estarei esperando-o. – para finalizar Harry sorriu resplandecente.

Draco ficou sem reação, não esperava que seu esposo saísse para despedir-se e menos palavras tão amáveis. Sobretudo porque durante sua última conversa, Harry disse pelo menos dez adjetivos bem negativos.

- Eu... Obrigado. Já devemos partir.

Harry assentiu sem deixar de sorrir. Draco rapidamente subiu em seu cavalo e deu a ordem de partida. Snape se colocou a seu lado e saíram a caminho do quartel.

Hermione se aproximou de Harry.

- Muito bom Harry! Agora vamos chamar o Ron para sair logo de compras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uma hora mais tarde, os três, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam prontos para começar sua viagem. Os acompanhariam dois guardas.

Harry viajaria no cavalo de Hermione, foi ajudado por um rapaz para subir na garupa, atrás dela. Esta vestia roupas de homem, para ela era mais cômodo que um vestido para montar.

- Tenho que perder meu medo de montar e aprender a cavalgar... isso é vergonhoso.

- Definitivamente tem que fazer isso amigo – afirmou Ron desde seu cavalo.

- PARTINDO! – Mione riu – Sinto como se estive comandando meu pequeno exército.

- Louca. – murmurou Harry para si com um sorriso.

Chegaram ao mercado da cidade de Witney perto de meio dia. Não demoraram em encontrar uma elegante alfaiataria na rua principal. Entraram na loja e uma campainha anunciou sua chegada. Quase imediatamente saiu um alfaiate através da porta dos fundos, era um senhor já de idade, com mechas brancas em seu cabelo negro.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – o homem foi extremamente amável, as roupas dos três jovens indicavam sua condição social, embora a dama vestisse roupas masculinas.

- Lorde Malfoy deseja comprar um par de roupas sob medida. – Mione falou – Queremos que esteja pronta para essa mesma tarde.

Hermione deixou um saco de moedas sobre o balcão.

- Acho que isto pagara as duas roupas e também todo o serviço que dermos ao senhor.

O alfaiate observou o conteúdo do saco e sorriu com satisfação.

- Com certeza, madame... Muito serviço!... Uko, filha! Venha rápido e traga o mostruário de tecidos!

Uma jovem de altura mediana, morena, cabelo negro comprido, olhos castanhos saiu pela mesma porta que o senhor anteriormente, trazendo com ela o mostruário. A garota sorriu para os três jovens.

O alfaiate observou o jovem que a dama indicou como Lorde Malfoy, o que viu foi um belo jovem que definitivamente precisava de roupa nova.

- Precisamos tirar o melhor desse jovenzinho. – o alfaiate rodeou Harry observando-o com atenção – O senhor é muito bonito, será um verdadeiro prazer vesti-lo.

Harry se enrubesceu.

- Veludo... – murmurou o homem – Mmmmhh azul escuro. Preto talvez... – o homem posou seus olhos nos de Harry – verde... tomarei suas medidas. Estarão prontos em umas quatro horas.

- Bom. Iremos para a pousada.

Os três voltaram pela rua principal e buscaram a pousada que tinham visto ao chegar.

- Definitivamente surpreenderá a Draco. – disse Ron bebendo de seu copo – Tanto trabalho... com certeza não me casarei.

- Carinho, nunca diga dessa água não beberei. Olhe para mim e para Harry.

- Comigo não acontecerá. Não serei obrigado, nem me apaixonarei. – respondeu Ron.

- Você ficará lindo, com sua roupa nova... com certeza meu primo vai querer 'brincar' com você.

Hermione riu, enquanto Harry se engasgava com um pedaço de pão que tentava engolir nesse momento.

- Mione!

- Brincar? Que brincadeiras poderiam brincar? – perguntou Ron.

Harry ficou vermelho, enquanto a castanha ria.

- Ron, se não vai se casar, não precisa saber esse tipo de coisa.

Ron olhou para seus amigos aborrecido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Retornaram quando já começava a anoitecer para a mansão Malfoy. Estavam cansados pela longa viagem. Mione se despediu de seus amigos e subiu rapidamente para ver seu filho. Ron, bocejando escandalosamente, também foi para seu quarto descansar.

Harry entrou no quarto apertando o pacote que trazia em suas mãos. O deixou sobre a cama e logo de lançar vários olhares para ele, decidiu rasgar o papel. Acariciou o veludo encantando-se com sua suavidade.

Colocou-se de frente ao espelho e começou a tirar a roupa que vestia. Depois se aproximou da cama, pegou suas roupas novas e com lentidão as colocou. Ao terminar, a imagem que viu no espelho era impressionante.

- Mione tinha razão... me vejo bem.

Harry sorriu amplamente para seu reflexo. Essa noite custou a dormir, embora estive muito cansado, a agitação que sentia em seu coração não o deixava descansar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uma carruagem parou em frente a entrada principal da Mansão Malfoy, uma jovem dama foi ajudada a descer dela. Seu cabelo era negro e estava preso em um belo penteado. Lançou um olhar penetrante para a porta, antes de aproximar-se da mesma e chamar.

- Boa tarde. – uma donzela atendeu o chamado.

- O Lorde Malfoy está?

- Sim madame, por favor entre.

A jovem subiu rapidamente as escadas, em busca de seu senhor. Enquanto a dama olhava com atenção todo o lugar.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

A mulher não pode esconder a surpresa que lhe causou ver ao homem que se dirigia a ela.

- Harry?... Harry Potter?

- Harry Malfoy. Nos conhecemos?

- Mal-foy... – a mulher empalideceu – OH! Não sabia que Draco tinha se casado. – recuperando-se, a mulher falou – Claro querido, sou Cho Chang, minha família sempre foi amiga dos Malfoy.

- Chang...? Claro, vocês passaram um verão na mansão faz uns dois anos. – recordou – O que a traz por aqui?

- Sei que não é tempo de fazer visita, - sorriu – mais estaria encantada se me recebessem uns dias em sua casa.

- Claro! Com certeza Draco se alegrará em vê-la. Temos poucos visitantes devido à guerra. – comentou – Pedirei que tragam sua bagagem e mostrem seu quarto.

- Obrigada.

Cho sorriu encantadoramente, mas na realidade sentia ferver seu sangue. Todos seus planos se foram abaixo por culpa de Harry Malfoy.

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NA: **Por que não descrevi as roupas de Harry? Porque isso farei no momento que Harry se apresente em frente a Draco com elas XD

Tinha minhas duvidas em colocar a Chocha, Cho, na história, maassss precisava de uma vaca (NT: a Angeli a descreveu como "bicha", mas como não gosto dela coloquei vaca. Se alguém tiver algo contra pode falar : P ) e ela foi a ganhadora XD. A imperatriz das vacas!

**NB: **É o engraçado o trocadilho que os de língua espanhola fazem com o nome da Cho. Afinal, Chocha significa gagá. E é o que essa vaca é! Não concordam?

**NT: **Olá pessoal! Mais um capítulo de Aliança! E ai? Gostaram? Desculpem pelos atrasos nas atualizações, mas estou fazendo o melhor que posso para não deixá-los na mão. Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic tanto quanto eu.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	8. Aproximação

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 07 - Aproximação**

Cho levava vários minutos andando de um lugar a outro dentro do quarto que tinham lhe dado na mansão, estava furiosa.

- Maldição, todos os meus planos se foram por água abaixo. Devia ter vindo à meses!

A jovem sentou em frente a penteadeira, enquanto tirava os prendedores do seu cabelo, observou seu reflexo intensamente.

- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, tenho que pensar muito bem no seguinte passo, de alguma forma conseguirei o que desejo. Isto é só um obstáculo no meu caminho, não posso parar... tenho muito em jogo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O pequeno Stephen ria enquanto tentava alcançar o cabelo de Ron. Ao parecer, a cor vermelha de seus cabelos o fascinava.

- Será uma grande "mãe" Ron – Hermione riu.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer que eu não me casarei?

Hermione e Harry sorriram cúmplices.

- Quando você acha que eles voltaram? – perguntou Harry.

- Dentro de dois ou três dias. Nervoso?

- Um pouco.

- A que motivo devemos a visita da Senhorita Bruxa? – Ron mostrou um cara desagrado.

- É estranha a sua chegada. – reflexionou Hermione – Os tempos não estão permitindo visitas sociais. Ademais, ela não é de confiar.

- Também não gosto disso, mas tenho que recebê-la. Sua família tem sido amiga da de Draco a muitos anos.

- Eu não despregarei um olho dela, por se acaso. – anunciou Ron.

Hermione se encontrava junto a janela e a cada certo tempo corria a cortina para ver lá fora, algo no caminho chamou sua atenção.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Não fique nervoso.

- Por que deveria?

- Já estão voltando.

Ron e Harry foram rapidamente até a janela. A castanha estava certa.

- Deus...

- Bem... Ron, você vai deixar o Ste com sua babá, eu ajudarei o Harry a preparar-se. Depois de deixar meu filho, desça; eu me reunirei com você em uns minutos.

Sobre as ordens da Senhora Snape, a segunda fase do plano começava.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione desceu as escadas rapidamente. Draco e seu marido já estavam na sala, Ron estava com eles.

- Severus, que bom que voltou!

Snape abraçou sua esposa.

- Está bem? E Stephen?

- Estou muito bem. Ste está com a sua babá.

- Primo. – Mione cumprimentou Draco. – Harry já vem, com certeza estará feliz de vê-lo.

O moreno entrou na sala, um brilhante sorriso coroava a luz resplandecente que o rodeava. Draco permaneceu por um momento perplexo, em um primeiro instante achou que fosse um convidado, mas ao olhar detalhadamente o rosto do jovem, pode distinguir os olhos verdes de Harry. Ele vestia uma camisa branca, um colete negro com adornos dourados, uma jaqueta negra com detalhes brancos, uma calça ajustada até um pouco abaixo do joelho, também com detalhes brancos. A cor negra conseguia um efeito impressionante com seus olhos verdes que destacavam em seu rosto.

- Draco, fico feliz que tenha voltado.

Harry repetiu o gesto com o qual se despediu do loiro, beijou sua bochecha. Com um sorriso arrebatador se afastou para cumprimentar a Severus.

- Passamos a sala de jantar? – disse Harry, realizando seu rol de anfitrião.

Severus e sua esposa foram os primeiros em abandonar o salão, seguidos por Ron.

- Blaise comerá conosco e ficará na mansão essa noite.

Harry se apegou ao braço de seu esposo, Draco via-se notoriamente afetado.

- Não se preocupe, eu me encarregarei de que seja bem atendido. Draco, tenho que informá-lo que ontem Cho Chang chegou de visita.

- Cho? Descerá para almoçar?

- Não acredito. Avisou através de uma das donzelas, que se encontrava indisposta pela viagem e que hoje comeria no quarto.

Draco observava Harry como se essa fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

- Algo está mal?

- Não, tudo está... perfeito.

Harry sorriu, enquanto Draco colocou sua mão sobre a que seu esposo enlaçou em seu braço.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O entardecer, com seus tons avermelhados, era um dos momentos favoritos de Ronald Weasley. Aquela tarde tinha subido até o galho de uma grande árvore para poder desfrutar dos últimos raios do sol.

- Não sabia que os donzelos subiam em árvores.

Ron franziu a testa aborrecido, conhecia essa voz. Começava a achar que aquele homem o seguia. O viu parado debaixo da árvore, apoiando seu peso no tronco.

- Zabinni.

- Me permite?

Weasley piscou confuso, mas antes de perguntar a que se referia, Blaise se sentou ao seu lado no galho.

- Vejo que tem uma grande vista.

- Sim, gosto do pôr-do-sol. – Ron olhou para Blaise – Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

Zabinni sorriu de uma maneira perturbadora e Ron não soube porque seu estômago de repente parecia cheio de borboletas.

- Só quero ver o pôr-do-sol.

O ruivo assentiu e voltou a fixar seu olhar no sol que se ocultava. Zabinni definitivamente desfrutou do anoitecer, desfrutou ver como o cabelo de Ron passava por distintos tons de vermelho enquanto os raios do sol se escondiam.

- Terminou! É um espetáculo que não me canso de admirar. O que achou?

- Maravilhoso.

- Vou descer.

- Eu também.

Blaise se apressou em descer para poder ajudar o ruivo.

- Obrigado, mas não era necessário. Sempre subo nessa árvore.

- Eu sei.

- Desculpe?

O castanho encurralou o ruivo contra o tronco da árvore.

- Sei muito sobre você.

- Sim? Ah... bem... tenho que ir.

- Não.

- Não?

- Não, não até que me prometa que sairá comigo para andar a cavalo.

- Eu...

- Diz que sim.

- Sim.

- Nós vemos amanhã, Ron.

Um tremor recorreu o corpo de Ron ao sentir o beijo que Blaise depositou em sua bochecha. O ruivo, ao ver-se livre do seu 'seqüestrador', correu até a mansão e não parou até chegar no seu quarto.

Zabinni sorriu com triunfo, tinha tentado aproximar-se sutilmente do ruivo, mas esse método não funcionava com ele, devia ser direto.

- Tomar o inimigo desprevenido e ganhar a batalha.

Blaise sorriu e dirigiu seus passos até a mansão.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry, com seu pijama, se preparava para ir à cama. Um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto cada vez que lembrava como Draco não tirava os olhos cada vez que o tinha perto. Deitou na cama e esperou que seu marido terminasse de se trocar no outro quarto.

- Aconteceu algo, Harry?

Draco formulou aquela pergunta, porque era comum que seu esposo já estivesse coberto até as orelhas com as cobertas cada vez que ele entrava no quarto.

- Nada. Bom, na realidade, quero saber como foi na sua visita ao quartel.

O loiro estranhou a mudança de Harry, primeiro sua aparência e depois o interesse em sua vida. Antes de responder, Draco se deitou debaixo das cobertas.

- Não houve grandes mudanças, mas tememos que o Rei Carlos tente escapar de Oxford. É uma possibilidade, não podemos abaixar a guarda nesse momento, embora nossas forças levem a vantagem.

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que toda guerra é desnecessária, mas o poder costuma cegar os homens.

- Descanse agora. – Harry sorriu – Boa noite!

Como estava se tornando um costume, o moreno beijou a bochecha de seu marido.

- Boa noite...

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NA: **Para descrever a roupa de Harry tive que buscar pinturas da época e não estou 100% segura da roupa ¬.¬ porque ao buscar as pinturas usei a frase "roupas do século XVII". Sou um pouquinho obsessiva com os detalhes ¬.¬

**NB: **Ron tolinho. Vai cair nas garras do grande Blaise mal. Vocês não vão adorar ver isso?

**NT: **Olá pessoal! Alguém ainda lendo a fic? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo com a primeira aproximação real entre Draco/Harry e Blaise/Ron.

Bom, este é o último capítulo betado que tenho. A Miyu está com 2 caps de Aliança, 3 caps de Tudo por amor e 1 cap de Alvorada. Fora esses ela também esta com 2 caps de uma fic curta de 4 capítulos, mas esta fic só vou postar quando tiver todos os capítulos prontos e betados para que a postagem seja rápida. Além desses que estão com a minha beta já tenho 4 capítulos traduzidos, então acho que agora minhas atualizações não vão demorar tanto.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	9. Proposta

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **sem beta

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obs.: Olá pessoal! Resolvi postar o capítulo sem betar mesmo. Mandei o capi para a minha beta em julho, mas depois disso não obtive mais retorno dela. Então sejam piedosos com qualquer erro gramatical que vejam a seguir, pois li o texto e modifiquei o que achei errado, mas não garanto nada. Por favor me mandem um comentário dizendo se continua postando sem betar ou se alguém quiser ajudar... Bjus a todos e boa leitura!

**Proposta**

Ron sentia seu estômago fechado durante o café da manhã e não pode desfrutar da torta de cereja, tinha um ligeiro pressentimento de que algo importante ia passar esse dia. Blaise, ao contrário, comia muito mais do que o costumado.

Ambos jovens saíram da Mansão Malfoy depois do café da manhã.

Ronald é um hábil jóquei, desfruta muito montar a cavalo, mas esta vez se sentia incomodo. Sabia que Blaise o olhava atentamente, podia sentir o olhar dele em si. Além do mais, cada vez que olhava em sua direção, este devolvia um radiante sorriso. O ruivo experimentava uma estranha sensação, eram como se borboletas estivesse voando dentro do seu estômago cada vez que via o sorriso do castanho.

- O que acha de cavalgarmos até o povoado?

- Sim, por mim está bem. – falou estranhamente tímido.

E é que Ron se sentia muito tímido frente a Zabini e isso o molestava profundamente.

"_Maldito... grrr... desconheço a razão pela qual consegue me deixar desse jeito... e eu sabendo ainda aceito sair com ele. Sou burro."_

- Ron?

O ruivo olhou o jovem castanho com o olhar meio perdido em pensamentos.

- Quero cortejá-lo.

- Ah?

Ron tardou em processar o dito por Blaise, mas ao compreender deteve seu cavalo e o olhou com os olhos extremamente abertos.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – o grito espantou alguns pássaros que estavam ao redor.

- Quero cortejar você, acompanhá-lo, caminhar a seu lado, quero agradá-lo, desejo que goste de mim, que algum dia me queira e que logo me diga 'sim, aceito' em frente ao altar. – explicou pacientemente, com um semi-sorriso em seu rosto.

- ... – Ron pisou incrédulo.

- Vem, desmontamos perto desta árvore e conversamos.

O ruivo seguiu a Blaise visivelmente afetado por suas palavras. Zabini desmontou do cavalo e se aproximou ao de Ron para ajudá-lo a descer.

- Obrigado, mas posso fazer sozinho. – Ron desceu do cavalo, ainda pasmo pelas palavras que acabava de escutar.

Puxou as rédeas do seu cavalo e o atou na árvore mais próxima, junto ao cavalo de Blaise.

O castanho se aproximou de Ron, este, ao girar, se viu preso entre o tronco da árvore e corpo dele.

- Como disse Ronald Weasley, tenho sérias intenções de cortejá-lo.

- Mas, mas... POR QUE?

- Porque gosto de você.

- POR QUE? – voltou a gritar, uma atitude que tomava quando estava desconcertado.

Blaise sorriu antes de se aproximar, ainda mais, de Ron e passar seus dedos entre as mechas de cabelo ruivo solto do outro.

- Pelo seu cabelo ruivo, pelo seu nariz sardento, - Blaise acariciou a bochecha de Weasley e colocou um dedo sobre seu nariz – por seus olhos azuis e por muitas outras coisas. O fato é que... gosto de você.

Ron piscou ainda mais confundido.

- Mas...

- Mas...? – fez uma cara de desgosto – Não tem 'mas' que vale. Gosto de você... E você gosta de mim?

Ron, ainda sem poder lidar com a grande surpresa que lhe causaram as palavras do castanho, não poderia lembrar depois o momento exato em que a boca de Blaise atacou a sua. Assustou-se diante do primeiro contato, aquele era seu primeiro beijo, um beijo inesperado talvez, mas o ruivo devia admitir que não estava nem um pouco aborrecido.

Quando a boca de Zabini prendeu seu lábio inferior, não pode evitar abrir sua boca, esperando obter mais... a língua do castanho não o decepcionou, já que entrou em sua boca... recorrendo com ele cada canto da úmida cavidade.

Com todas suas forças se aferrou aos ombros de Blaise, temendo que suas pernas não o mantivessem em pé por muito tempo.

No momento em que o beijo terminou, Ron escondeu seu rosto no ombro de Blaise, que era somente alguns centímetros mais alto que ele.

- Então... posso cortejá-lo?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O rosto de Harry se tornou vermelho, enquanto olhava para sua amiga com surpresa, Hermione riu ao ver a vergonha refletida no rosto do moreno.

Draco olhava para sua prima e esposo desde alguns metros de distância. Severus explicava para ele algo sobre o Rei, mas sua mente estava na cena que transcorria mais ao longe.

"_Seguramente Mione disse alguma coisa que não devia para Harry. Minha prima tem umas idéias às vezes..."_

A chegada de Cho Chang deteve a alegre conversa da castanha e Harry. Draco retornou sua atenção para Severus, justo a tempo para escutar as prováveis cenas que poderiam ocorrer se o Rei escapasse.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Quanto tempo pretende passar na Mansão, _Cho querida_? – Hermione sorriu com amabilidade e fingida cortesia.

Harry olhou para sua amiga desconcertado, ele sabia que a jovem não era do seu agrado, mas sua atitude era muito notória.

- Não sei Hermione, talvez uma semana ou duas. E você? – respondeu com a mesma cortesia fingida que a castanha oferecia.

- Indefinidamente, meu marido e Draco tem assuntos a tratar.

Cho sorriu para Hermione, para logo fixar seu olhar no moreno.

- Harry... – ronronou a garota esticando a mão para tomar a dele – Gostaria de me acompanhar para cavalgar?

A morena se inclinou até Harry, deixando ver o generoso decote de seu vestido.

- Não, sinto muito. Não tenho grande afinidade com os cavalos.

- É uma pena.

Cho sorriu com claro flerte antes de soltar a mão de Harry. Hermione rodou os olhos, ela conhecia essa harpia, teria que manter um olho pregado em seu amigo. Harry costumava não notar _'esses'_ detalhes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A atenção de Draco voltou a desviar-se para seu marido ao ver como Cho segurava a mão de seu esposo e como ela utilizava seu conhecido flerte. Aquele jogo de dar sinais e agradar, com as que tentou conquistá-lo, mas obviamente não conseguiu.

A porta principal se abriu com estrondo e Ron Weasley entrou como se fosse uma alma fugindo do diabo, deixando a todos surpreendidos. O ruivo entrou correndo e subiu as escadas, sem sequer olhar para alguém, e muito menos saudar.

Hermione e Harry se apressaram em segui-lo, deixando sozinha a Cho.

Blaise entrou minutos depois com um grande sorriso. Draco o olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Devo supor que você é o motivo pelo qual meu primo correu até o seu quarto?

- Você acha?

Draco negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Você é incorrigível.

- Sou um encanto. – corrigiu.

Severus observou a ambos com a testa franzida, definitivamente não entendia nada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cho golpeou o piso com impotência, tinha perdido a primeira batalha, mas não a guerra.

- Ninguém me deterá.

A morena se levantou da cadeira e saiu caminhando altiva da sala.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry puxava o travesseiro, mas não tinha forma de tirá-lo do rosto de Ron. O ruivo se sentia terrivelmente envergonhado nesses momentos.

- Vamos Ron, conte o que aconteceu.

Hermione, cansada da cena, fez um sinal para Harry se afastar. Tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama, contou até três e saltou em cima de Ron.

O ruivo soltou o travesseiro e tossiu.

- Por acaso está louca!

Harry e Hermione começaram a rir.

- Antes sempre fazia isso.

- Antes? – franziu a testa – Antes! Quando éramos pequenos! Agora quase me mata!

- Mas conseguiu seu objetivo, tirou o travesseiro do seu rosto. – disse Harry.

O rosto de Ron se tornou vermelho rapidamente.

- Eu...

- Você...? – disseram ao mesmo tempo seus dois amigos.

- Eu...

- Sim? – novamente os dois.

- Blaise me convidou para sair a cavalgar. – sussurrou.

- Isso já sabemos. – Harry girou os olhos.

- Então...? – perguntou a castanha com um sorriso.

- Fomos cavalgar.

Hermione e Harry suspiraram, isso levaria tempo.

- E...? / E...?

- Iamos ao povoado, mas paramos na metade do caminho...

- E...? / E...?

- Ele queria conversar comigo...

- E...? / E...?

- Bem... me-disse-se-podia-me-cortejar. – o ruivo falou rapidamente.

- O que? – Harry piscou confuso.

- Acho que entendi, mas... Poderia repetir? Esta vez mais devagar. – a Senhora Snape tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O ruivo puxou e soltou o ar lentamente. Seu rosto enrubesceu novamente.

- Blaise me perguntou se podia me cortejar. – sussurrou sem olhá-lo.

Hermione foi a primeira a lançar-se sobre Ron para abraçá-lo, Harry se uniu ao abraço, segundos mais tarde.

- Felicidades Ron, já tem um pretendente! – Hermione palmeou com força as costas de Ron.

- Nunca diga nunca amigo.

- Eu não disse ainda o que respondi... – rosnou enfadado.

Harry o olhou com um sorriso gozador e Hermione com seu rosto de sabe-tudo. Eles sabiam qual era a resposta, mas igual guardaram silencio para escutá-lo.

- Disse que sim.

Novamente Ron se viu envolvido em um forte abraço grupal.

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **E ai pessoal? Deu pra ler ou foi um sacrifício? Tenho mais um capítulo traduzido e o segundo já está pela metade. Então não sei se a postagem vai demorar ou não, vai depender um pouco da resposta de vocês.

E obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Apesar de às vezes não respondê-los eu leio todos eles. E agradeço de coração o incentivo que todos me dão de continuar.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	10. 10 Aproximação

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **sem beta

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aproximação**

Harry caminhava de regresso para a mansão desde o povoado. Não quis sair na carruagem e, como não montava, devia caminhar. Não se molestava, porque estava acostumado a caminhar longas distancias. Tinha ido sozinho, pois Hermione, seu esposo e filho saíram para dar um passeio depois do café da manhã. Ron, como estava sendo costume, saiu com Blaise a cavalgar pelo campo, e a convidada, Cho cada vez que tinha oportunidade tentava conversar com ele ou acompanhá-lo a onde fosse. Graças a Deus, este dia, não a encontrou ao sair da mansão.

O ruído de cascos o alertou de que um jóquei e seu cavalo passariam logo pelo lugar, por segurança, Harry saiu do caminho e continuou caminhando.

- O que faz aqui?

O moreno se paralisou ao escutar essa voz, sentiu um estremecimento recorrer seu corpo. Harry levantou a cabeça, para chocar com os olhos pratas _dele_...

- Draco.

O barão levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, olhando para seu esposo.

- O que faz aqui? – voltou a repetir.

O moreno lembrou que devia sorrir, sugestão de Hermione, e o fez antes de responder.

- Fui até o povoado e neste momento retornava para casa.

- A pé? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. – respondeu despreocupado. Para ele não era nenhum problema. Como já tinha falado... gostava de caminhar.

- Por que razão não usou um cavalo? – Draco franziu a testa.

As bochechas de Harry se tingiram de vermelho.

- Não gosto de cavalos. – sussurrou.

Draco voltou a levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Vem aqui. – o loiro estendeu uma mão para seu esposo.

A cabeça de Harry se moveu negativamente de forma imediata.

- Vem... por favor.

Draco olhou diretamente os olhos verdes do moreno, este, um pouco relutante, se aproximou para tomar a mão oferecida.

- Bem... agora ponha seu pé no estribo.

- Que?

- Vamos Harry... te darei uma aula de equitação. – o loiro sorriu.

Harry, ainda desconfiado, fez o que Draco pedia. O moreno foi alçado por seu marido e em poucos minutos se encontrou sentado na parte dianteira da sela de montar. O loiro passou um braço por sua cintura para segurar-se. Harry mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados. Estava sobre um cavalo!... Tinha ficado louco... definitivamente.

- Agora... – a respiração de Draco golpeou o pescoço do moreno – segure as rédeas.

- Não! – Harry gritou entrando em pânico – Você vai levar esse animal até a casa... rápido, muito rápido, eu descerei e tudo estará em perfeita ordem.

- Vamos, pegue as rédeas. Rayon é um bom cavalo, não se encabritara mesmo que você seja novato. Ademais... estou aqui se acontecer alguma coisa.

- Oh... Obrigado. Supõe que devo estar mais tranqüilo? – disse sarcástico.

- Harry não seja criança... segure as rédeas.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Não.

- Vamos não acontecerá nada... – Draco apertou o abraço com o qual mantinha sujeito o moreno pela cintura – Eu estou com você, não vou deixá-lo cair.

Ainda temeroso, Harry segurou as rédeas.

- Isso... deve guiá-lo até onde você quer ir.

Harry puxou as rédeas e o nobre animal começou a caminhar.

- Bem... agora iremos um pouco mais rápido, só um trote ligeiro.

Draco deu a ordem para Rayon.

- Não deixe de olhar o caminho, fique tranqüilo e não esqueça que você manda.

Harry assentiu, embora estivesse duplamente nervoso. Por primeira vez dirigia um cavalo e a proximidade de seu esposo o inquietava.

Chegaram sem complicações até a mansão, quando Rayon se deteve, Harry soltou o ar que tinha retido.

O loiro foi o primeiro em desmontar, imediatamente ajudou Harry a descer do cavalo.

- Não esteve tão mal. Desde esta tarde vou ensiná-lo a montar.

O olhar de Harry refletia a incredulidade que sentiu frente a essas palavras.

- Sim?

- Sim, já verá que em pouco tempo não terá problemas em ir e voltar a cavalo ao lugar que queira ir.

- Obrigado.

Draco beijou a bochecha de Harry.

- De nada.

O moreno o olhou espantado.

- Vamos para casa.

O barão ofereceu seu braço a seu esposo, Harry, com um sorriso, o aceitou e juntos entraram na casa.

"_Hermione tinha razão..."_

Um sorridente Harry se deixou guiar até o interior da mansão.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fazia quatro dias que as lições de equitação tinham começado e hoje Draco tinha uma surpresa para Harry.

O moreno estava sentado sobre um banco esperando seu marido, este havia dito para esperá-lo perto do estábulo. Harry vestia um traje de montaria que pertencia a Draco. Como o moreno não costumava sair a cavalo, não tinha os próprios, mas o loiro prometeu que se aprendia a montar iriam juntos até Whitney para encomendar algumas roupas com o alfaiate.

As portas do estábulo se abriram, Draco caminhou através delas, impecavelmente vestido, como de costume, trazendo pela rédea um cavalo branco.

- Espero que não tenha me esperado muito.

- Não, acabo de chegar.

O loiro acenou e percebeu como seu esposo olhava curioso para o cavalo que o acompanhava.

- Harry... esse espécime é para você. – Draco lhe ofereceu as rédeas.

- O cavalo é para mim? – exclamou olhando incrédulo para seu marido.

- Sim, é um presente.

Harry, sem pensar sequer, abraçou a Draco. Mantendo-se seguro ao pescoço do loiro mostrou seu rosto sorridente.

- OBRIGADO! – disse com sentimento – Embora ainda não sei montar bem, realmente agradeço o detalhe.

- De nada... acho que vai se levar bem com ela, é uma égua, se chama Hedwing.

- Hedwing... lindo nome.

Sem deixar de sorrir, Harry conectou seu olhar com o de Draco. Ambos permaneceram uns minutos contemplando-se em silencio. Quando o moreno notou o que acontecia, com nervosismo, se soltou de seu marido.

- O que faremos hoje?

Draco sorriu antes de responder.

- Iremos até o povoado. Passando esta prova, na sexta poderemos ir para Whitney.

- Então irei bem.

Com a ajuda de Draco, Harry montou sua nova égua. Uma vez na sela acariciou a crina de Hedwing.

- Espero que sejamos amigos. – sussurrou em sua orelha.

A égua relinchou.

- Tomara que isso seja um sim.

Partiram a um trote moderado. Nesses dias, Harry pode se livrar do seu medo de montar, um medo trazido desde a infância, quando um cavalo nervoso o tinha golpeado com suas patas. Ele não tinha sofrido mais que alguns arranhões, mas gerou nele um grande medo de cavalos. Livre do temor, agora podia desfrutar cavalgando, embora faltasse muito para chegar a ser um cavaleiro experimentado como Ron ou como Draco.

O passeio foi tranqüilo e sem sobressaltos, regressou para a mansão perto do entardecer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A morena divisou seu objetivo e por fim estava sozinho. Harry lia um livro sentado em frente a uma grande janela, através da qual o sol da tarde se filtrava.

- Harry...

Harry sorriu por cortesia, ele podia ser muito despistado, mas as atenções da garota para sua pessoa eram muito notórias.

- Cho, posso ajudá-la em algo?

A jovem mulher sentou em uma cadeira próxima a de Harry, alisou sua saia com as mãos e sorriu com seu melhor sorriso.

- Gostaria de te fazer companhia e conversar com você.

- Por suposto, obrigado por tomar seu tempo para fazê-lo.

- Escutei, já sabe... os criados são tão indiscretos, - risinho – que Draco te esta dando aulas de equitação e que esta sexta iram a Whitney para ver o alfaiate. Estou errada?

- Não, o que disse está correto. – o moreno fez uma careta, teria que falar com seus empregados.

- Minha intenção não é ser curiosa, - Cho baixou o olhar, como se estivesse envergonhada – só queria ajudá-lo.

Harry a olhou com curiosidade.

- Me ajudar?

- Sim, eu tenho grande conhecimento sobre o vestuário que se usa na corte e achei que gostaria de ver alguns desenhos de diferentes trajes, para que, quando vá até a cidade, possa pedir ao alfaiate o traje que melhor se ajuste a você.

- Oh... é muito amável da sua parte.

- Então... te mostro os desenhos amanhã. É muito belo, estou segura que poderemos tirar o melhor de você. – como em outras ocasiões Cho pegou a mão de Harry.

A risada do pequeno Stephen desviou a atenção do moreno, o pequeno vinha nos braços de Ron.

- HARRY! – ao notar a morena Ron lhe enviou um olhar desconfiado, Hermione já o tinha advertido sobre ela – Boa tarde Cho... Harry, Mione me mandou para buscá-lo. Vamos?

- Vejo que também te nomeou babá do Step.

- Sim, mas o pequeno me agrada e eu a ele. Verdade Stephen?

O pequeno riu e puxou o cabelo de Ron.

- Vê? Me adora.

- Vamos, vamos... já sabe como se coloca Mione se espera muito.

- Com licença Cho, tenho que me retirar... e obrigado.

A morena sorriu.

- Não é nada Harry.

- Com licença. – Ron apressou seu amigo e juntos subiram as escadas.

Cho voltou a sorrir, enquanto arrumava os cachos de seu penteado. Novamente a tinham interrompido, mas esta vez tinha conseguido aproximar-se um pouco do jovem barão.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No dia seguinte Cho mostrou os desenhos a Harry.

- Como vê a jaqueta tem um corte que consegue harmonizar com sua figura.

- Na verdade não sei muito sobre isto, por isso terei que acreditar em sua palavra. A última vez que estive na corte, foi antes do conflito começar.

Ambos estavam na sala revisando os diversos desenhos que tinha trazido Cho.

- Definitivamente verde...

- Que?

- Que deve usar a cor verde, para que combine com seus olhos, são preciosos.

- Eh, obrigado. – sussurrou com timidez.

- É uma pena que já esteja casado.

Harry a olhou desconcertado.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque é muito bonito... Sabe...? Eu conhecia a Débora, sua irmã, era muito bonita.

- Sim, era.

- Mas, eu acho que você é o mais bonito dos dois.

A morena acariciou a mão que Harry tinha sobre a mesa, antes de apertá-la entre seus dedos.

- Obrigado pelo elogio... bem, agora eu tenho que ir.

Com algo de dificuldade Harry conseguiu sua mão de volta.

- Com licença. – murmurou e com passo rápido o jovem saiu da sala.

Cho soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sua irmã foi muito fácil de enganar... você meu querido Harry cairá igualzinho.

Com calma recolheu os desenhos da mesa e com um sorriso de satisfação saiu do lugar.

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá! Primeira aproximação real do Draco e do Harry, e começamos a ver Chocha como ela é (uma vaca! / desculpem mais não gosto dela de jeito nenhum). Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo que foi bem compridinho apesar de que adorei traduzi-lo. Até a próxima atualização!

E desculpe pela demora nas atualizações! Mas me prometi que esta semana ia me dar como presente de aniversário várias atualizações e uma fic nova curtinha de 4 capítulos.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	11. Um passo decisivo

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 10 – Um passo decisivo**

Draco tinha prometido, por isso, neste preciso momento, Harry e ele cavalgavam rumo a Whitney. Os acompanhava uma escolta de quatro homens armados, antes de tudo deviam estar sempre em alerta.

O moreno segurava suas rédeas com segurança. Desde que Draco iniciou as classes tinha praticado durante várias horas ao dia. No começo, foi difícil se sentir seguro sobre o animal, mas, depois que conseguiu se dar bem com a égua, ganhou sua confiança e conseguiu se sentir seguro sobre ela.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

- Sim, não se preocupe Draco. – o moreno sorriu – É a primeira vez que cavalgo por tanto tempo, mas estou bem... – _'Embora com certeza mais tarde doa certa parte...'_ , disse para si mesmo.

Chegaram ao povoado sem problemas. Draco, percebendo que Harry estava cansado, sugeriu ir primeiro comer. Entraram em uma pousada, que era a mesma que em sua anterior viagem, Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham visitado.

Draco buscou uma mesa e deixou seu esposo sozinho uns instantes, enquanto ele conversava com o dono da pousada. Depois de uns minutos retornou.

- Pedi que nos dêem um quarto.

Harry o olhou desconcertado.

- E isso é para...?

- Sei muito bem que o trajeto até aqui foi difícil para você, é a primeira vez que monta durante tanto tempo sozinho, com certeza quer descansar um momento.

- Obrigado.

- Subiram a comida para o quarto. Vamos? – Draco estendeu uma mão para Harry.

O moreno segurou a mão que o loiro ofereceu e se deixou guiar para o quarto.

Depois de comer e descansar, o casal Malfoy se dirigiu para a casa do alfaiate. Onde os recebeu a mesma jovenzinha de cabelo negro, que tinha atendido Harry da outra vez.

- Boa tarde. – falou Draco, enquanto Harry sorriu para a morena.

- Boa tarde, Lorde Malfoy.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar que a garota se dirigia a Harry.

- Uko é seu nome? – a garota assentiu – Meu esposo, o barão Malfoy, e eu viemos para encomendar alguns trajes para mim.

- Muito bem, se aguardam um instante... chamarei o meu pai em seguida.

A morena passou rapidamente pela porta do fundo da loja.

- Vejo que causou uma grande impressão na garota da última vez, ela não se esqueceu de você.

Harry o olhou confuso pelo tom de voz utilizado pelo loiro, mas antes que pudesse responder algo, chegou o alfaiate, que imediatamente começou a realizar seu trabalho. Tomando medidas, escolhendo tecidos, etc., etc.

Não compraram somente roupa de montaria, Draco também solicitou vários outros tipos de roupas para seu esposo. Uma vez confeccionados, o alfaiate levaria até a mansão o pedido feito pelo barão.

Quando todos os detalhes do pedido estiveram prontos ambos, Draco e Harry, foram embora da alfaiataria. Pai e filha se despediram dos nobres compradores com um grande sorriso, graças ao pedido feito tinham assegurado por um bom tempo os gastos da casa e da loja.

- Obrigado Draco. Com dois trajes já estava bem, com o que ordenou trocarei todo meu guarda-roupa. – admitiu algo incomodo.

- Não é nada Harry, é meu esposo e deve ter o melhor. – o loiro sorriu amplamente e tomando ambas as mãos de Harry depositou um beijo na testa do moreno. – Temos um largo caminho de regresso a casa, o sol já vai se pôr, é melhor partirmos agora.

- Sim, é hora de voltar.

Retornaram para a pousada onde os esperavam os quatro homens da escolta, montaram seus cavalos e começaram o caminho de volta para Oxford.

O caminho foi tranqüilo durante os primeiros vinte minutos da viagem, mas de repente Draco parou a comitiva. Todos os homens se colocaram em alerta.

Harry olhou para os dois lados do caminho sem entender.

- O que aconteceu, Draco?

- Se aproximam cavaleiros – sussurrou e logo fez um sinal para a escolta – por segurança sairemos do caminho.

- Como sabe? – apesar da pergunta Harry seguiu prontamente Draco fora do caminho.

- É um pressentimento.

Não tiveram que esperar muito, um destacamento de soldados da majestade passou rapidamente pelo caminho.

Harry observou com atenção os homens a cavalo.

- Oh Deus! É o Rei. – exclamou o moreno.

- O Rei...? Está seguro, Harry?

- Sim, o vi poucas vezes, mas estou seguro que é ele.

Draco rapidamente ordenou a três dos homens da escolta seguir aos soldados.

- Harry isto é sério. Sabe atirar?

- Sim, sei.

- Bom, pegue essa arma e fique aqui. Retornarei em quanto possa, se não retorno logo, partiram a galope até a mansão.

- Mas...

- Fique aqui. – ordenou o loiro. Olhou o guarda que ficou junto a Harry – Cuida do meu esposo, Grant.

- Sim, meu Lorde.

Imediatamente o barão apressou o seu cavalo, deixando para trás um Harry muito temeroso do que pudesse acontecer com seu marido.

Os minutos passaram e a ansiedade de Harry crescia com cada minuto. Grant indicou que era momento de retornar, o moreno não queria continuar, mas, vendo que era o mais sensato, se dispôs a continuar o caminho.

Não tinha andado mais que alguns quilômetros quando Harry pode ver a Draco e os três escoltas que voltavam, apressou sua égua para se aproximar dele.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, embora só conseguimos deter a um par de homens... o Rei escapou – grunhiu.

- Aonde acha que vai?

- Fugiu, seguramente buscara a proteção dos escoceses. É prioritário que de essas noticias a Cromwell, tenho que ir para o seu quartel. – o loiro aproximou seu cavalo até a égua de Harry – Volte para casa, regressarei o mais rápido possível. – e como estava se tornando comum, Draco beijou a testa do moreno.

- Cuide-se.

- Nos vemos daqui a pouco!

Harry somente alcançou a suspirar antes de perder de vista a Draco.

- Vamos meu Senhor, já está tarde.

- Está bem Grant, vamos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ao chegar em casa, Harry contou o ocorrido para seus amigos. Snape, ao ouvir as notícias, imediatamente se preparou para ir até o quartel, partiria enquanto os homens que o acompanhariam estivessem prontos.

Logo de tomar um banho, Harry caiu em um sono intranqüilo e ligeiro. Estava preocupado com Draco, deu muitas voltas na cama e, ao menor ruído, se tesava em sinal de alerta, esperando que fosse Draco que tinha voltado.

Depois de várias horas, Harry logo conseguiu cochilar. O moreno cochilava no momento em que o loiro se meteu na cama. No instante que ia olhá-lo sentiu a mão do seu marido sobre seu rosto, este ato o surpreendeu e decidiu permanecer com os olhos fechados.

Draco continuou com a exploração do rosto de Harry, logo de acariciar a bochecha começou a delinear as feições do moreno com muito cuidado.

Está demais dizer que Harry estava muito surpreendido pelo que acontecia. Sem poder se manter quieto por mais tempo reteve a mão de Draco pelo punho. Este, surpreendido, ficou olhando-o fixamente.

- Draco...

Sem chegar a pensar sequer, Harry se levantou até que seu rosto esteve pregado ao de Draco, o moreno estava decidido a tomar a iniciativa, se continuava esperando algo de parte de seu marido, talvez nunca chegaria. _'Não é como se quisesse morrer virgem...' _Fechou os olhos e aproximou seus lábios dos do loiro, beijando-o finalmente.

Por suposto, Draco estava surpreendido, _gratamente_ surpreendido. Sem vacilar, voltou a recostar Harry contra os travesseiros e aprofundou o beijo que compartiam. O moreno enlaçou suas mãos no pescoço de Draco, respirando agitadamente, se separaram, novamente o loiro delineou as feições de Harry, mas esta vez o fez com seu nariz. Quando terminou o recorrido pelo seu rosto se perdeu no pescoço do moreno, área que começou a beijar lentamente. Com os olhos fechados, Harry deixava escapar sussurrantes suspiros que inquietavam o loiro.

Sem deixar de beijar o moreno, as mãos de Draco começaram a viajar pelas laterais de Harry, ao chegar nas coxas, começou a puxar o camisolão que utilizava para dormir. Harry se estremeceu quando os dedos de Draco alcançaram a pele morena, lentamente os brancos dedos do loiro se meteram debaixo da tela acariciando as cadeiras de seu esposo, o qual gemeu diante do contato.

As mãos de Draco continuaram subindo a tela do camisolão até que conseguiu tirá-lo e sem nenhum cuidado deixou cair a peça no chão. Draco ficou contemplando a Harry, maravilhado pela visão do corpo nu de seu esposo.

Harry não sentia temor nem vergonha. Ele sentia uma ansiedade que desconhecia, até esse momento, alçou seus braços para atrair Draco até seu corpo, pois o loiro só tinha ficado o observando.

Voltaram a se beijar, embora esta vez fosse diferente para ambos. A paixão e a necessidade de se tocar tinha começado a crescer neles.

Draco voltou a se separar de Harry para poder tirar o camisolão que usava. Uma vez que se viu livre da roupa, Harry se sentou na cama e levou suas mãos até o peito de Draco, recorreu a branca e suave pele estremecendo-se diante do contato, logo subiu suas mãos até o pescoço, para depois segurar o rosto do loiro. Ao cruzar seus olhares sorriu, Draco também o fez antes de atrair o corpo de Harry ao seu.

Ambos envoltos no grato silencio, interrompido somente pelos sussurros, suspiros e gemidos que começavam a aflorar a medida que as caricias e beijos se tornavam mais exigentes, tinham conseguido se comunicar sem a necessidade de usar a voz.

Draco voltou a tomar com suavidade os lábios de Harry, empurrando o moreno de volta para a cama.

Harry tremeu ao sentir todo o peso de Draco sobre seu corpo, o loiro era delgado, mas de formas atléticas. Ambos gemeram ao sentir o contato de suas peles... era uma experiência prazerosa.

O loiro abandonou a boca de Harry para começar a baixar por seu peito, deixando pequenos beijos até chegar ao membro do moreno. Imediatamente se ocupou em estimular com sua boca seu esposo, succionando de tal forma que o deixava louco, o fazendo gemer sem controle. Draco seguiu com seu trabalho até que sentiu a explosão da essência de seu esposo em sua boca.

Draco levou dois dedos até sua boca sem separar seus olhos de Harry, lambendo e sugando seus dedos, como tinha feito a pouco com o membro dele. Quando terminou de umidecê-los por completo se situou entre as pernas do moreno e começou a preparar a entrada virgem.

Um gemido de protesta escapou dos lábios de Harry, mas a ansiedade e a necessidade que sentia o ajudaram a diminuir o desconforto que sentia.

Quando Draco o sentiu pronto para recebê-lo se acomodou da melhor forma que pode entre as pernas de Harry. O penetrou lentamente, escutando os gemidos excitantes que deixava escapar seu esposo, quando a invasão foi completa o maior se aproximou até alcançar a boca de seu amante para compartir um beijo.

Enquanto o beijo continuava, Draco deu um tempo ao outro homem para que se acostumasse a invasão e, quando seu esposo enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, soube que estava pronto para continuar. Saiu dele para voltar a penetrá-lo com força.

Ambos se entregaram com paixão.

Os gemidos inundaram o escuro quarto e logo Harry se derramou entre ambos. Draco investiu uma vez mais, terminando dentro de seu esposo.

Sem deixar de abraçá-lo, Draco saiu do seu interior. Harry gemeu e se estremeceu diante da perda.

Draco apertou mais o abraço no qual mantinha a Harry, este, por sua vez, se acomodou e se dispôs a dormir. Antes de sucumbir ao sono o loiro beijou a testa de seu esposo.

O casamento, finalmente, estava consumado.

(NB: já era hora ¬¬ / NA: pois sim n.n")

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione olhava suspicaz a Harry, algo tinha ocorrido com seu amigo e disso estava segura.

Em primeiro lugar, Harry não desceu para tomar café da manhã, Draco pediu que o subissem. Depois, muito mais tarde do que o acostumado, um sorridente Harry desceu as escadas de braços dados com Draco e não tinham se separado em nenhum momento.

Se suas deduções não estavam equivocadas (já que o que mais a levou a elas era o jeito engraçado de andar de seu amigo) poderia quase jurar que Harry e Draco tinham dado o passo definitivo. Um sorriso se formou no rosto da castanha. _'Finalmente...'_

A dama levantou seu filho, que se encontrava brincando sobre uma manta.

- Acho que meus conselhos foram muito eficientes, meu filho – sussurrou cúmplice. O pequeno sorriu, como se entendesse do que falava sua mãe. – Espero poder falar logo com tio Harry para que me conte os detalhes... Quando Ron souber... claro, no momento que desça de sua nuvem de amor.

Hermione abraçou seu filho.

- Vem Stephen, com tanto amor no ar... eu também preciso que me abracem.

O pequeno soltou um gritinho de alegria e levou uma das fitas do vestido de sua mãe até a boca.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry e Draco voltavam de seu passeio pelo jardim. O moreno sorria, com um rubor em suas bochechas, ao lembrar a noite passada, nenhum dos dois tinha falado nesse momento e, durante o dia, só conversaram de coisas irrelevantes e sobre o que ocorreu quando Draco deu a noticia da fuga do Rei a Cromwell.

O moreno gostaria de ter esclarecido as coisas. Falar sobre os sentimentos de ambos, mas ainda não se sentia seguro sobre o que acontecia.

- Harry...?

- Sim...?

- Falava com você e parecia ido.

- Sinto muito, acho que me perdi em minha mente. Dizia...?

Draco sorriu e devagar empurrou Harry até encostá-lo contra a parede.

- Dizia... – o loiro beijou a Harry – que adoro te beijar.

- O que está faz...? Estamos no corredor – o moreno olhou nervoso pelo corredor ao sentir as mãos do loiro se meter por baixo da camisa.

- Silencio...

Harry se deixou levar pelos beijos e as caricias de seu marido.

A mulher não podia acreditar no que via, ela poderia ter assegurado que a relação dos dois não era boa, mas agora os encontrava muito apaixonados nesse lugar.

Sem ser escutada saiu dali e se dirigiu para seu quarto.

- Maldição! Tenho que fazer algo. Se não posso manejar a Draco nem seu esposo... terei que me desfazer deles, ao menos de um deles. Esta situação não pode escapar de minhas mãos... sem Malfoy, Cromwell perderá um forte aliado...

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá! Finalmente o Draco e o Harry deram o passo final e consumaram o casamento! E ai? O que acharam do capitulo? Agora estão faltando somente 6 capítulos para o final da história e desses 2 já estão prontos (só falta revisar).

Obrigada a todos que ainda estão acompanhando a fic e principalmente aos comentários que me animam a seguir em frente.

Até a próxima atualização!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	12. Quem a ferro mata

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Quem a ferro mata...**

Cho sempre foi uma mulher ambiciosa, desde alguns anos que toda sua família era assim... em umas poucas décadas, a base de astucia e um ou outro _truque_, os Chang tinham alcançado uma posição privilegiada na sociedade.

Quando as desavenças entre parlamentaristas e realistas explodiram no país, eles se aliaram ao Rei, esperando que, ao finalizar o conflito, fossem muito bem recompensados por sua lealdade a coroa. Desta maneira, a família Chang começou a 'limpar' o caminho do Rei, livrando-o de poderosos inimigos.

Um dos planos de Jim Chang era casar sua filha com o herdeiro da família Malfoy, Draco, embora tenha se encontrado com um obstáculo ao tentar realizar seu projeto. O jovem Malfoy estava comprometido com Débora Potter desde alguns anos, mas ela podia desaparecer, morrer talvez, deixando o caminho livre para sua filha.

Foi fácil para Cho se fazer passar por um 'admirador secreto' da jovem Potter. Escrevia cartas românticas e enviava pequenos presentes regularmente. Entre esses presentes, estavam uns finos chocolates... chocolates especiais... os quais tinham um recheio muito especial.

Débora nunca imaginou que seu admirador a levaria à morte. Ela com gosto recebia as atenções de seu admirador, detalhes que aumentavam seu ego e vaidade.

A saúde de Débora começou a decair lentamente, os médicos que a revisaram não encontraram a razão para o mal-estar da garota. O veneno lentamente realizava seu trabalho, até que finalmente um dia a jovem deixou de existir.

A primeira fase do plano estava terminada.

Os integrantes da família Chang assistiram ao funeral de Débora. Cho, naquela ocasião, pode ver o seu objetivo, o herdeiro Malfoy.

Durante sua infância tinha conhecido Draco, mas não o tinha visto mais desde um par de anos. O jovem era realmente bonito, não seria uma moléstia aproximar-se dele.

Draco se encontrava junto aos pais e irmão de Débora, um garoto desalinhado e sem muita graça, recebendo as condolências pela morte de sua prometida. Cho nunca esperou vê-lo desesperado, mas seu rosto naquele momento não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, se aproximou até o jovem e lhe deu seus pêsames derramando algumas lágrimas, ele somente assentiu, dedicando-lhe apenas um olhar.

A principal razão para assistir ao funeral tinha sido para ver Draco e preparar o terreno para sua arremetida mais adiante. Primeiro tinha que deixar passar um tempo prudente de luto. No entanto, ao voltar ao ataque encontrou sua presa casada e nada mais e nada menos que com o garoto que ela apenas observou durante o funeral. Do jovem sem graça, segundo seu parecer, restava pouco. Suas roupas tinham mudado e pode ver o quão belo era.

Como foi tão estúpida?

Deveria ter pensado que em tempos de guerra, a maioria das formalidades não são levadas em consideração, por isso não podia se surpreender ao ver que os Potter e Malfoy tinham concluído a aliança de todas formas, simplesmente trocando a noiva, pelo irmão desta.

Ao chegar a Mansão e encontrar a Harry Malfoy, Cho ferveu de raiva, mas não podia deixar-se dominar por ela. Tinha que pensar num novo plano... talvez sim conseguisse a fortuna Malfoy, mas esta vez através de Harry. Conseguindo se desfazer de Draco, depois podia consolar o viúvo.

Com passos calculados começou a aproximar do jovem, coisa que não era simples pela presença de Hermione Snape e Ronald Weasley. Ambos não deixavam o moreno nem a sol nem a sombra, mas ainda assim conseguiu conversar com Harry em algumas ocasiões.

Pouco tempo depois de chegar ao lugar, pode notar que a relação de Draco com seu esposo não era tão próxima, ou isso pareceu até a manhã que os encontrou beijando-se em um dos corredores da mansão.

Começava a sentir-se frustrada, nada saia como ela esperava. Uma carta de seu pai a urgiu a acelerar seu trabalho, o rei tinha escapado buscando refugio com os escoceses, o cenário estava bem instável. Nesta ocasião, Jim Chang agregou que se não podia conseguir a fortuna Malfoy que eliminasse o problema e retornasse logo para casa, porque dependendo das circunstancias, talvez fossem embora do país.

Cho tinha que tomar uma decisão, uma muito importante.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry bebeu de um só gole o copo que continha a infusão de ervas. Deixou o copo sobre a bandeja e suspirou.

As coisas com Draco tinham melhorado. Sua relação avançava, mas ainda não estava seguro do que o loiro sentia por ele... Bem, estava claro que desejo sentia, mas... O queria ainda que fosse um pouco? Só quando estivesse seguro de que seu marido o amasse, Harry deixaria de beber a infusão.

- Enquanto não souber o que sente por mim, Draco... – murmurou olhando o copo – Enquanto esse dia não chegar não teremos um filho.

O moreno voltou a suspirar antes de sair do quarto.

O dia anterior, Draco e Severus viajaram até o quartel de Cromwell. A fuga do Rei podia trazer graves conseqüências se este conseguia o apoio dos escoceses presbiterianos.

Os escoceses católicos apoiavam os parlamentaristas, buscando reformas religiosas.

A situação era tensa e qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.

Como sempre, Hermione já estava acordada quando desceu às escadas, a surpresa foi encontrar Ronald junto a ela. Embora o ruivo não fosse preguiçoso, costumava ficar na cama uns minutos a mais se podia.

- Bom dia! – Harry sorriu – Que surpresa te ver em pé Ron... – o moreno olhou para ambos lados como buscando algo – Não, não vejo a Blaise. A que se deve o milagre?

Hermione riu.

- Que engraçados são os dois. – o ruivo cruzou os braços molesto.

- Não fique bravo, Ronny. – disse a senhora Snape.

- Mmmhhh.

- Vamos tomar café? – sugeriu Harry.

- Sim, morro de fome.

Ron, ainda algo aborrecido, se levantou para entrar na sala de jantar, enquanto Harry e Hermione compartiam um olhar de diversão.

Esquecida sua bravura, Ron desfrutava de seu café da manhã.

- E sua _adorada_ convidada?

- Não sei. – Harry olhou em direção as escadas – não desceu desde ontem. Só sei que pediu que levassem as refeições ao seu quarto.

- Estranho... – disse Mione – Essa _bruxa_ é muito estranha, estou segura que trama algo.

- Algo...? Algo a parte de querer ALGO com Harry? É uma descarada! – Ron bebeu de seu copo.

- Estou segura que o que trama é grande.

- Será perigosa? – perguntou Harry.

Todos se olharam com apreensão.

- Pode... – falou Mione – Como disse, é melhor não tirar os olhos de cima e sobre você... – a mulher olhou significativamente a seu amigo – tenha muito cuidado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Draco, Severus e também Blaise, quem não quis ir para sua casa sem ver seu amor, chegaram à mansão Malfoy já de noite.

Os cascos dos cavalos ingressando nos terrenos alertaram quem ainda estava acordado.

- Draco? – Harry subia as escadas nesse momento, pronto para ir para a cama. Desceu os degraus que tinha subido e se dirigiu para a entrada principal.

No preciso momento que chegou ao lugar entravam os três homens.

- Bem vindos! – Harry sorriu.

Draco se aproximou até seu esposo e imediatamente o abraçou.

- Desculpem que interrompa... – falou Blaise – E Ron?

- Ele... vem ali.

Efetivamente Ron, vestido com seu pijama, se aproximou a Blaise sorrindo.

- Escutei os cavalos... Sabia que era você.

Ambos se abraçaram, como se não tivessem se visto em anos.

Severus, vendo tanto reencontro açucarado, decidiu que ele também precisava de um e se afastou em direção as escadas, para buscar sua esposa e filho.

- Tem fome, Blai?

O jovem negou.

- Vem então, vamos para o meu quarto.

- Como que para o seu quarto? – perguntou Draco levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Cala Draco e vá se reencontrar com Harry.

Ron se foi puxando Blaise e deixando para trás um Draco surpreendido e um Harry envergonhado.

- Ejem... – o moreno pigarreou – Deve estar cansado. Deseja comer? Ou talvez tomar um banho?

- Não, acho que faremos o que Ron disse.

- O que?

Draco sorriu antes de tomar a mão de Harry e guiá-lo até o quarto de ambos.

- Reencontrar-nos...

Envolvido pelos braços de seu marido, Harry esquecia que ainda tinha uma conversa pendente com ele, mas quando sua boca recebia os beijos entregados por Draco, esquecia a sensatez.

Seus lábios se beijavam desbordando a paixão que sentiam. Harry se afastou da tentadora boca de Draco enterrando seu rosto no pescoço pálido, enquanto as mãos do loiro o apertavam pela cintura.

Draco pressionou ainda mais seu corpo ao de Harry. Quando seus membros fizeram contato, sem o impedimento das roupas, gemeram com prazer... A respiração de ambos era errática, o ofegar e gemidos inundavam o quarto.

O moreno levou suas mãos num recorrido pelas costas de Draco, recorrido que terminou quando suas mãos apertaram suas nádegas, pressionando, ao mesmo tempo, sua cadeira contra a do loiro.

Seus corpos unidos buscavam a perfeição, o prazer máximo. Beijavam-se com desespero, enquanto Draco se movia dentro de Harry.

Com um grito Harry terminou e um minuto depois o fez Draco.

Quando recuperou as forças o loiro atraiu seu esposo até seu corpo, prendendo-o em um abraço.

- Draco...

- Mmmhhh...? – o loiro tinha os olhos fechados.

- Eu... Você quer ter filhos?

- Claro que quero.

- Mas... Realmente quer ou só os quer porque _deve_?

- Harry, eu quero ser pai e não é por dever de ter um herdeiro... – Draco bocejou, estava cansado. O dia anterior apenas tinha dormido umas horas.

- Eu também quero Draco, mas... Posso te preguntar algo...?

Harry estava recostado no peito do loiro.

- Draco?

O moreno se levantou para ver a Draco profundamente dormido.

- Por Deus! Eu decido perguntar se me ama e você dorme. – Harry beijou a testa de seu marido – Eu te amo... faz tempo.

O moreno sorriu antes de voltar a se recostar sobre Draco e dormir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A decisão estava tomada, não tinha volta atrás. Essa manhã Cho levantou cedo, suas malas estavam prontas desde ontem, só devia ordenar a um servo que as levasse a carruagem.

Frente ao espelho revisou seu cabelo, desceu a mão pelo seu pescoço e continuou deslizando a mão pela roupa até sentir através da tela do vestido o punhal que tinha escondido, só se fosse necessário, em caso de que seu método habitual não funcionasse. Ela preferia o veneno para esses casos.

Desceu as escadas com elegância, buscou uma criada e mandou preparar chá para três.

- Quando estiver pronto, leve-o para sala de visita.

Observava o vapor saindo da chaleira, sentada com aparente tranqüilidade. Tudo estava pronto, só faltava que eles chegassem.

A porta, por fim, se abriu e por ela entraram Draco e Harry.

- Agradeço que tenham vindo... é sua casa, mas por favor os convido a tomar assento.

Cho começou a servir as xícaras de chá, na mesa também tinha um prato com bombons.

- Primeiro de tudo, quero agradecer-lhes sua hospitalidade, mas devo colocar fim a minha visita. Devo voltar para perto de minha família.

A mulher alcançou sua xícara e bebeu dela.

- Por acaso não querem chá?

- Não, obrigado. – falou Harry.

Draco se limitou a negar.

- É uma lástima... está delicioso. Talvez um bombom?

Cho levantou o prato aproximando-o a Harry, este ia a pegar um quando a mão de Draco acertou o prato tirando ao chão os chocolates.

- O que...? – exaltada Cho se levantou da cadeira.

- Cho... – Draco também se levantou. – Seu pai foi preso pelas forças parlamentaristas faz uns dias atrás.

A mulher retrocedeu, empalidecendo enormemente.

- Faz muito tempo que suspeitamos de sua família. Faz muito que suspeito de _você_... – o loiro apontou os bombons no chão – Depois da morte de Débora, registrei sua habitação e encontrei umas cartas, mas o que chamou mais minha atenção foi uma caixa de bombons... Solicitei a um boticário amigo da família que os examinara e estou seguro de que sabe o que continham... veneno.

- Não, eu...

- Não minta mais, você sozinha se descobriu. Você matou a Débora!

Harry soltou um grito de incredulidade.

Cho respirava agitadamente, estava presa... fechou os olhos um momento tentando buscar a tranqüilidade. Umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

- Não tem provas disso.

- É sua palavra contra a minha. Qual acha que pesara mais?

A morena, com cautela, se aproximou de Draco.

- Se você não está, ninguém poderá me acusar.

Tudo ocorreu rapidamente, Cho pegou o punhal de entre suas roupas e tentou atacar a Draco, este o reteve segurando ambas as mãos. Harry, sem pensar se sequer, levantou da cadeira e tirou o punhal das mãos de Cho.

Draco a empurrou e Cho caiu ao piso.

- Não cometa mais nenhuma estupidez, é melhor que se tranqüilize.

Cho o olhou com raiva. Ela não podia terminar em uma suja masmorra.

- Cho... Por que? – perguntou Harry.

- Poder. – foi a simples resposta dela.

Cho continua freneticamente embaralhando suas possibilidades. Até que uma delas apareceu justo em frente de seus olhos.

Devagar se levantou do chão e sorriu.

- Nunca me prenderam. Existem muitas formas de escapar...

Com um sorriso nos lábios, levou a boca um dos bombons. O veneno destes era muito mais rápido que o utilizado para matar Débora. Em tão só um minuto, Cho caiu no chão, diante do olhar atônito de Harry e Draco.

Harry se apressou em aproximar-se até ela. Com as mãos tremendo buscou o pulso da mulher.

- Está morta... – o moreno se levantou e logo Draco o teve entre seus braços.

- Morreu baixo suas próprias mãos.

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá pessoal! Finalmente a Cho foi desmascarada e teve seu final, o Harry já admitiu o senti pelo Draco. Mas e o Draco? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e me perdoem qualquer erro que tenha passado. Quanto ao atraso nas atualizações vão continuar acontecendo, mas é porque além do trabalho também estou fazendo universidade a noite também e final de semana divido entre trabalhos e diversão. Mas quero deixar bem claro que não vou abandonar nenhuma fic que esteja traduzindo, é só que não tenho mais o tempo de antes.

Até a próxima atualização!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	13. Sentimentos

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** http:/www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:**Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 12 – Sentimentos**

A morte de Cho rondou por alguns dias os pensamentos de Harry. _"Sua desmedida ambição a matou" _disse Draco. Ele também acreditava nisso, mas de certa maneira não conseguia entender a Chang.

Afastando esses pensamentos fúnebres, Harry começou a pensar no que ocorria atualmente em seu país. Estava no seu quarto, tentando ler, mas tinha muitas coisas que davam voltas em sua cabeça nesse momento. Como o que ocorria com o rei, tudo indicava que seu movimento não saiu como esperava, por que o exercito presbiteriano escocês o tinha "hospedado" no povoado de Southwell, enquanto seus "anfitriões" decidiam o que fazer com ele. O Parlamento Inglês mantinha negociações com os escoceses e esperavam que o Rei Carlos I fosse deportado às terras inglesas.

Draco se manteve informado de todos esses acontecimentos e viajava constantemente ao quartel de Cromwell. E Harry realmente esperava que o conflito terminasse logo, para poder estar mais tempo perto dele.

- Draco... – disse o moreno em um suspiro.

A alguns parecia que o conflito não os afetava em nada, - Harry sorriu – como Blaise e Ron, que tinham decidido se comprometer em casamento e, desafiando as estradas, fariam a viagem até as terras Weasley, para que Blaise pudesse pedir a mão de Ron formalmente.

Embora pelo que tinha ouvido da boca de Snape e Draco, as forças do rei estavam menores e os perigos nas estradas diminuíram notavelmente, mas de todas formas deviam se manter alertas e não abaixar a guarda.

Snape e sua família também partiriam logo retornando a sua casa, portanto ele ficaria sem a companhia de seus melhores amigos.

- Draco... – voltou a dizer Harry antes de soltar um longo suspiro abatido.

- O que?

Harry deu um pulo na cadeira ao escutar a resposta ao seu lamento e soltou o livro que apenas tinha sido aberto.

- Draco! Me assustou!

- Sim...? – o loiro sorriu e apressou em abraçar o moreno.

- Não escutei você entrar.

- Percebi... Estava pensando em mim? – o loiro sorriu presunçoso, enquanto segurava o rosto de seu esposo.

- Eh... eu... bom... – Harry se ruborizou, evitando os olhos pratas – Que tal sua viagem?

- Tudo muito bem... Sentiu saudades?

Draco estava muito meloso e Harry tentava não cair em seu mel, esquivando suas caricias. O moreno queria finalmente tirar suas duvidas e conversar seriamente com seu marido.

- Quieto!

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha e se separou dele.

- Aconteceu algo...?

- Eu... gostaria de conversar com você... Por favor?

- Claro. Não tem porque pedir, te escuto.

Harry indicou a Draco que sentasse na cadeira esteve sentado antes, enquanto rodeava a pequena mesa e se sentava na outra.

- Bem... é algo difícil de começar. Talvez o que te diga, não sei, para você não tenha sentido...

- Harry o que...?

- Draco, me escute e depois veremos que acontece... conosco.

- Adiante – disse o outro com seriedade, ao ver a decisão nos olhos verdes.

- No momento que meus pais anunciaram seu compromisso com Debora, sinceramente não me importei. Débora era minha irmã, a amava, mas a maior parte do tempo era uma moléstia. – Harry suspirou – Tão pouco conhecia você realmente, durante nossa infância, nunca brincou conosco e nosso contato sempre foi distante.

O moreno guardou silêncio e Draco assentiu indicando a Harry que o escutava.

- Mione, Ron e eu sempre tivemos sonhos de liberdade, por chamá-lo de alguma forma. Nenhum de nós queria terminar casado com um desconhecido, somente para afirmar alguma aliança entre famílias ou qualquer outra razão. Por isso juramos nunca casarmos, acredito que nenhum de nós pensou em apaixonar-se. – Harry conectou seu olhar com o de Draco. – Depois da morte da Debora... e o posterior anuncio da mudança de prometido, eu por minha irmã. Estava furioso, iam me obrigar a casar, algo que simplesmente me agoniava e fazia sentir preso. Tudo foi muito rápido, meus pais me trouxeram até aqui e, não sei como, nem porque... comecei a sentir algo por você e isso me enfurecia mais, porque você só se casou comigo pela Aliança entre nossas famílias, só por isso e senti desejo de fugir. Acho que se lembra deste dia. Verdade?

- Sim, me lembro.

- Depois veio o casamento e a noite de núpcias... para mim foi horrível que não ocorresse nada. Achei que te molestava, que não... – suspirou negando com a cabeça. – Tantas coisas. Você nunca dizia nada e antes que me afogasse, graças a Deus, apareceu Mione.

- Eu...

Harry levantou uma mão para calar a Draco.

- Ela me ajudou a colocar em movimento as coisas entre nós... – o rosto de Harry manteve um tom avermelhado enquanto falava, mas agora estava tomando uma cor mais intensa de vermelho. – E embora agora... bem... você sabe... para mim não é suficiente. Eu quero amar e que me amem. Então te pergunto Draco Malfoy. Você me ama?

A respiração de Harry se deteve enquanto esperava uma resposta. Repentinamente, Draco começou a rir e o moreno franziu a testa molesto.

- Não vejo a graça. – sibilou Harry e se levantou da cadeira. – Vou embora.

- Não! Espera!

Draco correu até a porta e deteve Harry entre seus braços, este lhe enviou um olhar furioso.

- Não me olhe desta forma, não queria deixá-lo bravo. – o loiro beijou a bochecha de Harry – Sabe... eu te amo. Te amo há muito tempo, desde antes que você me amasse. – Draco sorriu.

- Mas... você... E Debora?

- Nunca a amei e não desejava me casar com ela. Tentava desfazer o compromisso quando ocorreu sua morte. Nunca desejei aquilo e Deus sabe, mas... isso já não importa.

- Me ama? – perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim, te amo.

- Mas...

Harry não pode continuar dizendo uma palavra mais porque a boca de Draco apanhou a sua.

- Te amo, com certeza te amo.

- Draco, mas...

- Harry não importa mais o que passou antes, só importa o que passará desde agora. Me ama?

- Claro! – o moreno sorriu.

- E eu a ti! Assim que esqueçamos de todo o resto.

Draco voltou a rir enquanto levantava Harry, o dirigia até a cama e começava a cobri-lo de beijos e caricias...

Nada é o que parece... Draco tinha se apaixonado de Harry durante aqueles verões que ele e seus primos visitavam a casa de férias de sua família. Embora no principio Draco tentou negar a atração que sentia pelo filho dos Potter, logo deixou de questionar tomando a decisão de cortejá-lo, mas isso não chegou a ocorrer posto que seu pai o informou de seu compromisso com Debora Potter, irmã do jovem que perturbava seus sonhos e coração. Nesse momento, Draco se opôs fervorosamente, o que impressionou seu pai, porque seu filho nunca tinha se negado a seguir suas decisões.

Obviamente, Lucius não deu seu braço a torcer e Draco, sendo filho de Lucius, tão pouco o fez. O chefe da família Malfoy teve que usar todas suas armas para que seu filho não cancelasse o compromisso imediatamente. Logo de uma larga conversa chegaram a um acordo, Draco conheceria sua prometida e se ainda assim depois de conhecê-la não desejasse tomá-la como esposa, Lucius aceitaria a decisão de seu filho e romperia o compromisso.

Nada contente, mas obedecendo a seu pai, Draco conheceu sua prometida. Imediatamente ele soube que não poderia casar com ela. Embora a garota fosse linda, não podia negar, ela tinha os olhos quase da mesma cor que os de Harry, seu cabelo era castanho, tinha porte, mas não era seu irmão. Ademais, ao começar a conhecê-la, descobriu que era uma mulher vã e vaidosa, talvez tenha sido mimada demais por seus pais, Draco não sabia... o que sabia era que não queria se casar com Debora Potter.

Quando parecia que o loiro se livraria da indesejada prometida, a saúde de Debora começou a decair e isso impediu que Draco rompesse seu compromisso com ela. Novamente seu pai o convenceu para que retrasasse sua decisão até que ela estivesse melhor.

Entretanto, os Potter fizeram o anuncio do casamento de sua filha com o herdeiro Malfoy, o que causou um grande aborrecimento a Draco. Todo mundo saberia logo da notícia e por suposto, ele também saberia.

Como poderia cortejar a Harry no futuro? Como? Se agora anunciavam o compromisso dele com sua irmã.

Draco estava realmente furioso, mas uma nova recaída na saúde de Debora impediu que o loiro, esquecendo do seu status, gritasse aos quatro ventos que não queria casar com ela, nem com ninguém que não fosse Harry.

Durante suas visitas a casa Potter, Draco tentou aproximar-se do moreno, mas este sempre tinha o nariz metido em um livro ou sumia quando ele chegava. O loiro começou a achar, por alguma razão que ele não conhecia, que Harry não gostava de sua presença.

O compromisso com Debora chegou a seu fim, mas um fim trágico. Um fim que Draco não queria... tudo terminou com a morte da jovem. O jovem Malfoy nunca amou a Debora por isso não podia sentir dor, embora sim tristeza pela família Potter que perdia uma filha. Ele esteve presente no funeral, recebendo os pêsames daqueles que assistiram.

Estava livre, mas ainda não era prudente aproximar-se de Harry para tentar cortejá-lo. O plano de Draco era começar uma amizade com o jovem, sem mostrar suas intenções amorosas imediatamente, tomaria isto com calma, mas uma vez mais seu pai tomaria uma decisão por ele, embora esta vez não se sentia realmente chateado... pouco tempo depois da morte de Debora, seu pai anunciou que se casaria com Harry. Embora nem tudo fosse perfeito, simplesmente porque o loiro estava seguro que seu, nesse momento, futuro esposo o odiava.

Com estes pensamentos na cabeça ideou um plano, quase similar ao primeiro, se casaria com Harry, sim, mas não o forçaria a ser seu esposo, ele o conquistaria. Como primeira medida decidiu que não _intimaria _com Harry durante a primeira noite. Draco estava seguro que para o moreno seria muito aborrecedor que um praticamente desconhecido e quase pior... _ele_, arrebatasse sua virgindade.

A crescente intranqüilidade no país jogou por água abaixo seus planos de conquista, pois quase não parava em casa e conseqüentemente não tinha muito contato com seu esposo, as coisas se complicavam e ele começava a frustrar-se... até que um dia, quase por milagre... Harry foi quem se aproximou dele. As portas do céu se abriram.

Draco não era tonto, claro que não, ele era muito astuto e sabia que muito da mudança de Harry estava relacionada a chegada de sua prima Hermione. O loiro se sentia muito agradecido com ela.

O dia que Draco conheceu o céu definitivamente foi quando Harry, por iniciativa própria, se entregou a ele. Aquele dia sempre o teria em mente.

Tinha chegado já de noite e encontrou Harry dormindo na cama, ou isso achava, com delicadeza repetiu o que costumava fazer quando o moreno dormia: observar seu rosto e delinear suas feições. Tudo ocorria normalmente até, que Harry deteve sua mão e o beijou.

De repente tudo virou pele, beijos, toques e amor... Draco podia senti-lo em sua pele, tanto que teria chorado de felicidade... se não fosse porque ele era um Malfoy.

Draco estava seguro que logo o coração de Harry seria seu, se já não era. Agora só tinha que esperar que o moreno dissesse aquelas palavras, ele sempre as tinha a flor da pele, mas não queria pressioná-lo. Toda a valentia de Draco parecia sumir quando se tratava de Harry, se sentia inexplicavelmente. Tímido?

E hoje finalmente chegou o dia tão esperado por Draco, um Harry vermelho lhe confessou que o amava e ele, de pura felicidade, nesse instante começou a rir liberando seu coração. A felicidade aumentou muito mais quando teve Harry contra o colchão de sua cama, recorrendo sua pele e podendo ouvir os gemidos que saiam de seus lábios.

As pernas de Harry estavam abertas, deixando o acesso livre para que Draco atacasse com sua boca o sexo do moreno. Ao sentir os lábios de seu marido sobre sua sensível pele, Harry gritou de prazer arqueando seu corpo e agarrando firmemente as cobertas com suas mãos.

Ambos afastados da realidade, quase palpavam a perfeição. Amando-se sem testemunhas, entregando o corpo e a alma.

Harry envolto na embriagues que as caricias do loiro produziam, só no último momento perceber que terminava na boca de Draco, este sorriu, subiu até a boca do moreno e beijou seus lábios com paixão, compartindo o sabor salgado que tinha em sua boca.

Com pressa, as mãos do loiro buscaram a entrada no corpo do moreno, usando como lubrificante sua própria saliva, deslizou um dedo no estreito canal e começou a movê-lo com uma lentidão que enlouquecia a ambos, Harry movia sua cabeça, buscando freneticamente o ar que se negava a entrar em seus pulmões. O moreno soltou um grito prazeroso ao sentir um segundo dedo penetrar em seu corpo e como estes roçavam o ponto que o enchia de êxtase.

Olhos brilhantes de prazer, bocas vermelhas sedentas de beijos e peles ardentes. O corpo de Harry quente de desejo apressou ao de Draco para unir-se em um vai-e-vem de entrega e loucura. Assim que o maior não se negou e trocou seus dedos por sua ereção, para ser um com o homem que amava.

Draco podia sentir como as unhas de Harry eram enterradas em suas costas, como tentativa de fundir-se ainda mais com sua pele. Nenhum dos dois queria que esse momento terminasse, mas como tudo de bom na vida deve acabar, o clímax chegou a eles de forma arrebatadora, envolvendo-os em um momento de languidez e desamparo. Só tinham consciência do corpo enrolado ao seu.

- Te amo... – sussurrou Draco antes de separar-se de Harry só para atraí-lo até seu corpo e abraçá-lo.

- Eu também.

**Continuará...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá pessoal! Por essa não esperavam não é? O Draco já amava o Harry muito antes de se casarem ( *¬* ele é tão fofo) e com este capítulo os sentimentos dos nossos lindos Draco e Harry ficaram expostos. Sou tão feliz!

Desculpem pelo atraso na tradução da fic, mas espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Agradeço a todos que ainda estão acompanhando a fic e aos comentários maravilhosos que recebi no último capítulo e durante toda a fic até o momento. E estamos chegando a reta final desta fic, faltam somente 4 capítulos para terminar a história.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta tradução (desculpem as falhas ortográficas e de tradução) e até a próxima!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	14. Os Weasley

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:**Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 13 – Os Weasley**

As terras Weasley estavam a um dia e meio de caminho das terras dos Malfoy, lugar do qual Ron e Blaise partiram junto a um par de guardas.

Tinham saído perto do amanhecer de dois dias atrás e estavam prontos para chegar ao seu destino. Durante a noite passada tinham dormido em uma pousada que estava num dos povoados de caminho ao destino final.

Ron estava nervoso e não deixava de lançar olhares para Blaise, este parecia sereno, mas o castanho também estava nervoso. Não era todos os dias que se ia a casa da família da pessoa que pretendia pedir em casamento.

O ruivo sorriu ao ver o caminho que os levaria diretamente até sua casa, quase começou a andar a galope ao sentir uma grande vontade de ver e abraçar sua família. Mas se deteve a tempo, para continuar seu junto a Blaise.

Chegaram ao grande portão de madeira, no qual se podia ver claramente o escudo da família Weasley, que dizia: "Deus é amor".

- Abram a porta! – gritou Ron.

- Quem deseja entrar?

- Sou eu Angus, Ronald. Abra rápido que estou exausto.

As portas se abriram para deixar entrar a pequena comitiva, um ancião era quem estava atrás delas.

- Obrigado... – disse Ron, uma vez dentro – E meus pais?

- Na casa, jovem.

O ruivo assentiu grato.

- Nervoso? – perguntou Ron para Blaise.

- Deveria?

- Certamente. – o jovem Weasley riu antes de apressar seu cavalo até a casa principal.

Zabini seguiu ao seu, quase, noivo algo preocupado pelo que estava por vir. Por acaso devia temer algo?

Antes de que Ronald descesse do cavalo, uma ruiva de aproximadamente dezesseis anos saiu correndo da mansão.

- Ron! Ron! Finalmente voltou! – a ruiva sorriu contente – Mãe, pai! Ron voltou!

A garota repentinamente viu Blaise e deu um salto.

- E não vem sozinho... acho que conseguiu marido!

A ruiva começou a rir, enquanto Ron ficava vermelho como seu cabelo. Embora em seu rosto apresentasse seu incomodo, Ron apressou-se em atrair sua irmã para seus braços, para dar-lhe um grande abraço de urso.

- Senti saudades _pequeno _incomodo.

- Eu também _irmãozinho_... e diga... Trouxe mesmo marido? – o último perguntou em apenas um sussurro para que só escutasse o ruivo.

Ron assentiu e a garota soltou um grito de jubilo, antes de apertar seu irmão com muita força.

Enquanto isso, os cavalos foram levados ao estábulo por funcionários da fazenda e os guardas foram conduzidos para a cozinha para que se alimentassem e descansassem da longa viagem.

Blaise se aproximou do casal de irmãos com um sorriso. Ele tinha escutado o comentário da garota e achou muito engraçado.

- Ginevra... – disse Ron causando que um sorriso se formasse no rosto da jovem – Deixa-me apresentá-la a Blaise Zabini, meu pretendente.

Galantemente, o castanho tomou a mão de sua futura cunhada e a beijou.

- Um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Weasley.

- Somente Ginny, por favor. – a ruiva sorriu.

Quando Ron esta a ponto de reclamar sobre irmãs _muito assanhadas_ e pretendentes muito _galantes_. Mas saíram da casa os pais de Ronald.

- Filho, que alegria vê-lo. – disse a mulher em um soluço.

- Mamãe!

O ruivo se apressou em abraçar sua mãe, a mulher também tinha o cabelo ruivo, mas não tão intenso como o de seus filhos e marido. Ron logo de abraçar sua mãe fez o mesmo com seu pai.

- Mãe, pai... – falou o ruivo solenemente. – Quero apresentá-los a Blaise Zabini.

O jovem fez uma reverência.

- Um prazer conhecê-los senhores Weasley. Espero que minha visita não os importune e que o motivo de vir até aqui os traga alegria.

A senhora Weasley rapidamente se aproximou do jovem e, sem que este esperasse, o abraçou.

- Oh! Querido, você não atrapalha em nada. Um jovem tão educado não pode trazer mais do que momentos gratos. Não é assim, Arthur?

- Sim carinho, suas palavras são corretas.

Blaise sorriu diante do recebimento. Também o fez Ron, mas ao pensar que ao seu pretendente ainda faltava conhecer seus _irmãozinhos gêmeos_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante o almoço, Blaise ficou sabendo que a família Weasleyera composta no total por nove pessoas. O filho maior da família era Guilherme, Gui para os amigos, quem se encargava da família como cabeça desta, já que seu pai lhe cedeu seu lugar. Gui estava casado com uma agraciada jovem, a qual já foi apresentada. O casal já tinha dois filhos. Uma menina e um menino, gêmeos.

Depois vinha Carlinhos, que trabalhava no campo da família na criação de cavalos puro-sangue. O jovem adorava esses animais. Ele também era casado, com um jovem de uma família muito rica, chamado Rabastan Lestrange, e esperavam seu primeiro filho.

O terceiro filho era Percy, que vivia em Londres. Este Weasley era muito estudioso e sempre estava realizando algum trabalho de investigação. Blaise também ficou sabendo que recentemente contraiu matrimonio com a filha de um conhecido político chamada Penelope.

A continuação vinham os gêmeos George e Fred, ambos eram solteiros e desfrutavam das atenções de muitos jovenzinhos e jovenzinhas. Tudo indicava que eram a dor de cabeça da senhora Weasley.

O menor dos varões era seu Ron e para finalizar vinha a menor e única mulher da família, Ginny.

Mais tarde, Blaise foi conduzido por Ron até o quarto de hóspedes.

- Espero que goste do quarto.

O castanho sorriu, antes de beijar a Ronald.

- Me encanta, mas gostaria mais se você ficasse comigo. Me surpreende que seus pais te deixassem me acompanhar até o quarto.

- Meus pais confiam em mim. – o ruivo piscou um olho – Antes que esqueça, não aceite nada que um dos meus irmãos gêmeos te ofereçam.

- Por que?

- Não quer saber. – Ron negou com a cabeça, um sorriso envergonhado em sua boca – Ambos são um par de traquinas incuráveis e tem uma maneira muito _especial_ de dar as boas-vindas. – Esta vez foi o ruivo quem beijou a Blaise – Pedirei que tragam água para que tome um banho. Nos vemos...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Os irmãos que faltavam (Gui e os gêmeos), foram apresentados a Blaise quando chegaram durante a tarde. Durante o jantar, Blaise faria o pedido, se sentia nervoso, isso não podia negar, mas um pouco de nervo não o afastaria de sua intenção.

No momento que começava a servir a sobremesa, o castanho decidiu que era o momento. Respirou fundo e depois chamou a atenção dos presentes.

- Senhor Weasley... com sua permissão gostaria de falar.

O senhor Weasley sorriu diante do pedido e assentiu.

- Querida família Weasley, o motivo de minha visita, além de conhecê-los, é pedir a mão de seu filho Ron em casamento.

O silêncio inundou o ambiente, até que, como se fosse uma grande erupção, começou a ouvir aplausos e gritos de felicidade. Blaise acostumado as regras de comportamento em sociedade, não esperava que a família se levantasse para abraçá-lo no meio do jantar. Beijos, abraços e felicitações não faltaram.

Para quando o castanho se retirou para descansar ainda não entendia bem o que tinha acontecido, mas estava certo de que seu pedido foi aceito.

Com o sorriso mais bobo que já teve em seu rosto, dormiu esta noite.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tinha um estranho ruído que não deixava dormir a Zabini. Repentinamente sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, definitivamente tinha que abrir os olhos, algo raro estava acontecendo.

Ao abrir os olhos supôs que era de madrugada, mas já estava amanhecendo o dia. Quando se sentou na cama pode perceber a real situação em que se encontrava e se debateu entre gritar, correr ou ficar quieto. A última opção venceu.

No quarto tinha uma grande variedade de animais, sobre suas pernas descansava um grande cachorro preto. No chão tinha um porco, duas galinhas, um gato e outros dois cachorros.

Blaise piscou várias vezes tentando acreditar em tudo isso.

- Mais que diabos...? – tentou se mover, mas o cachorro que tinha sobre as pernas lançou um rosnado de advertência e o castanho optou por ficar quieto.

Uma hora mais tarde, Ron o encontrou com cara de tédio, ainda com o cachorro acomodado em suas pernas.

- Mamãe! – gritou o ruivo desde a entrada do quarto. – Os gêmeos já aprontaram com o Blaise!

Diante deste anuncio toda a família ruiva, exceto os culpados, aparecerão na porta do quarto. Todos se entreolhares com grandes sorrisos, antes de começar a tirar os animais.

Uma vez a sós, Ron se sentou junto a Zabini na cama. O ruivo beijou a bochecha de seu noivo.

- Seus irmãos... são uns... – o castanho grunhiu.

- Sinto muito Blaise, te disse que meus irmãos aprontariam alguma piada. Pelo menos foram _suaves_ com você. – O jovem soltou um suspiro – Prepare-se, o café será servido daqui a pouco. – dizendo isso Ron tentou levantar, mas o castanho o segurou atraindo-o até seu corpo para beijá-lo.

Ron soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas ao pouco tempo relaxou nos braços do seu noivo.

Blaise segurou firmemente a Ron pela cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Com certeza a situação teria se tornado mais _quente_ se certos irmãos brincalhões não tivessem entrado no quarto.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Fred.

Como resultado, Ron se afastou em um segundo de Blaise.

- Apesar do papai e da mamãe terem aceitado que se case Ron, acredito que eles não gostaram de saber que esta intimando tanto com seu noivo. – George fez uma expressão de pesar.

O castanho olhou para os gêmeos incomodado, primeiro enchiam seu quarto com animais e logo cortavam seu momento romântico. Bufou franzindo a testa e se conteve de dizer algumas coisas para seus futuros cunhados.

Uma vez que Ron se recuperou do impacto de ser encontrado em tal situação, também olhou para seus irmãos com raiva.

- Pode se saber o que tem na cabeça? Por que colocaram esses animais no quarto do Blaise?

Ron levantou da cama e encarou seus irmãos severamente.

- Não, não jovenzinho... – falou Fred – Não mude de tema. Vamos imediatamente para seu quarto.

Antes que pudesse se liberar, Ron foi arrastado por seus irmãos para fora do quarto de hospede.

Zabini, uma vez sozinho, voltou a suspirar. Os irmãos gêmeos de Ron eram umas figuras, muito engraçados, mas quando o objeto de suas brincadeiras não era ele.

Um pouco frustrado, Blaise levantou da cama para começar, o já agitado, dia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dias depois, Blaise e Ron partiram da cada Weasley. Zabini foi embora após mais algumas bromas, mas gozando boa saúde e talvez com um quilo a mais, graças a abundante e deliciosa comida servida na mansão.

Ambos viajaram até a Mansão Zabini, para que Ron conhecesse a mãe de seu futuro marido. Por Blaise ser a cabeça de sua família, seu pai morreu há três anos, o casal economizou tempo e parte do protocolo que se devia seguir ao unir duas famílias bobres em casamento.

Durante a visita Ron conheceu sua sogra: Cassandra Zabini. A mãe de Blaise era uma mulher que seguia os ideais da sociedade e que em um primeiro momento o viu com desdém, mas ao passar os dias a mulher acabou aceitando o jovem ruivo.

Antes de sua partida das terras Weasley, Blaise fixou os termos de seu casamento com Ron. O casamento seria realizado em três meses, por isso a visita do ruivo foi breve, já que Ron devia voltar para sua família e começar os preparativos do casamento que aconteceria na mansão Weasley.

Obviamente, Blaise escoltou seu noivo até a casa de sua família, nesse momento o casal devia se separar. Ambos tinham deveres a cumprir, mas eram deveres gratos, porque estes ajudariam a que seu casamento se realizasse.

O castanho só ficou um dia com os Weasley, quanto mais rápido partisse mais rápido voltaria.

Vou sentir sua falta. – disse Ron.

Blaise, que nesse momento revisava a sela de seu cavalo, se aproximou até o ruivo e segurou suas mãos.

- Eu também, mas prometo que regressarei o mais rápido possível. – O castanho beijou os lábios de Ron com suavidade. – Cuide-se... Nos vemos logo.

Blaise voltou a beijar seu noivo, mas esta vez com paixão. Ao terminar o beijo, lhe deu um abraço antes de subir em seu cavalo.

- Vamos! – gritou para os dois guardas que o acompanhavam.

Antes de perder-se atrás dos portões de madeira, o castanho girou para ver seu amor e futuro esposo.

**Continuará...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Oi pessoal! Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, mas quem leu no meu perfil viu que tive um problema de vírus no meu note que apagou toda a minha vida. Traduzi rapidamente este capítulo, então peço desculpas pelos erros gramaticais e de tradução que possa ter. Com esta atualização estamos chegando a reta final desta fic maravilhosa, faltando somente 3 capítulos o término desta tradução.

No momento devido ao meu escasso tempo vou priorizar primeiramente o término de Aliança e Um simples beijo, e depois voltarei às traduções de Tudo por amor e Alvorada.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	15. Momentos felizes

**ALIANÇA**

**Título: **Alianza

**Autora:** Angeli Murasaki

**Original:** www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 22237

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** **ELE** não desejava casar-se e menos com **ESSE**! Mas seu destino lá tinha sido decidido por seus pais e a ele só restava acatar.

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Ron/Blaise

**Advertências:**Slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), Mpreg (gravidez masculina).

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Esta história é uma adaptação da novela romântica, 'Novia Accidental' de Jane Feather.

Os fatos históricos relatados neste fic são verídicos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alianza", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Angeli todos os créditos pela criação da fic que foi baseada na história **Novia Accidental **de Jane Feather. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 14 – Momentos felizes**

Harry sorriu enquanto dobrava a carta recebida. Ron estava muito feliz, e isso se notava em cada linha escrita de sua pequena carta de três páginas. Ele também estava feliz. Como não ser? Se o homem que amava correspondia seu amor e demonstrava este sentimento a cada dia.

O moreno suspirou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Harry... – Draco entrou na sala na qual estava – O que está fazendo?

- Carta do Ron. – o moreno mostrou o envelope – Precisa de algo?

O loiro sorriu, com uma chama travessa dançando em seus olhos.

- Mais é claro, preciso beijar meu esposo.

Uma risada escapou dos lábios de Harry, que rapidamente se aproximou de seu marido para cumprir com seu pedido. Os braços que num primeiro momento se situaram na cintura do moreno, logo começaram a se mover pelas suas costas, enquanto os beijos começavam a ser mais urgentes e exigentes.

O loiro guiou seu esposo até uma das poltronas.

- Devo entender que tenta intimar comigo aqui? – Harry sorriu ao ver as mãos de Draco tirando seu casaco.

- Sim, entendeu certo.

- Mas... E os empregados? – perguntou Harry, olhando nervoso para a porta.

- Não viram se não chamarmos e tudo o que preciso esta na minha frente.

Diante de tal resposta, Harry não pode mais que sorrir e deixar que Draco o cobrisse de beijos e caricias. A roupa começou a desaparecer dos corpos, deixando que a pele de ambos entrasse em contato.

Draco via aqueles olhos verdes esperando impacientes que sua boca se aproximasse da sua para roubar seu ar, para possuí-lo com seus beijos, com seu corpo.

Os minutos passaram sem que eles notassem, até que lentamente começaram a voltar a realidade. Ambos estavam recostados em um sofá. Harry acariciou o peito nu de Draco e deixou escapar uma risada.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Que com certeza alguém terá muito trabalho para limpar este sofá.

O loiro sorriu como resposta.

Harry voltou a encostar sua cabeça contra o peito de Draco, lembrando-se de sua conversa que teve com o Duque Dumbledore dias atrás. Aproveitando que seu marido não estava em casa, realizou uma visitou ao ancião. Harry queria saber se deixasse de tomar as ervas demoraria muito tempo para ter um filho. O duque sorriu, para depois dizer: "Meu jovem, uma vez que deixe de beber as ervas, só deve tentar e tentar... até que consiga o resultado que deseja." o ancião riu depois de dizer isso, enquanto o moreno ficava vermelho.

- Tentar... – murmurou Harry.

- Que coisa?

Esta vez foi Harry quem sorriu travesso.

- Sabe estive pensando, quero ter um filho. Você quer?

- Claro. – respondeu o loiro sem duvidas.

- Então devemos tentar.

- Tentar?

O moreno riu antes de beijar Draco e fazê-lo ver que tipo de _tentar_ se referia. Claro que o loiro não demorou a captar a mensagem e esteve feliz de tentar as vezes que fossem necessárias para conseguir seu objetivo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante esse ano, o exército presbiteriano chegou a um acordo com o Parlamento e entregaram a Carlos. O Rei foi preso em Holdenby House em Northamptonshire, mas logo novas disputas começaram.

Enquanto isso, o casamento de Ron e Blaise foi realizado em um ambiente de festividade. Os convidados esqueceram por um momento tudo o que acontecia no país. A cerimônia foi belíssima, principalmente pelo ambiente campestre.

Os gêmeos não puderam evitar fazer uma brincadeira, mas pelo menos esperaram a cerimônia terminar. A surpresa foi grande para os noivos e convidados, quando no meio de uma das músicas o lugar começou a encher de bolhas, muitas bolhas coloridas. Pelo menos esta brincadeira podia ser considerada bonita, obviamente, se tivessem arruinado o casamento de Ron com uma de suas bromas, sua mãe os teria assassinado ali mesmo.

A preparação para a Lua de Mel de Ron foi muito parecida com a de Harry. O ruivo foi conduzido para o quarto pelas mulheres e homens que já viveram a experiência, mas diferente da noite do moreno está foi mais amena. Se escutava risadas camaradas enquanto Hermione e Harry ajudavam Ron a se vestir. Embora os mais velhos mantinham a solenidade, deixaram os jovens com sua amizade.

Os maiores começaram a sair do quarto, o ruivo já estava na cama com sua camisola branca.

- Amigo, te deixamos agora, para que seu amado esposo possa entrar – Harry riu divertido.

Ron assentiu com o rosto vermelho.

- Não fica com essa cara Rony – disse a castanha – Já explicamos tudo sobre este _assunto_...

- Sim, sim saiam logo.

- Ansioso?

O ruivo grunhiu um pouco antes que seus amigos saíssem do lugar, rindo da cara de Ron. Era compreensível que o ruivo estivesse nervoso, mas não deixava de ser engraçado para eles.

Minutos depois, a algazarra fora do quarto indicou a Ron que seu marido estava quase entrando. Como era costume, Blaise foi acompanhado até a porta por um grupo de pessoas que desejavam uma feliz lua de mel, em um tom subido.

Blaise fechou a porta com dificuldade, sempre tinha algum engraçadinho, muito bêbado, que queria entrar no quarto. O castanho soltou um suspiro e, ao levantar a cabeça, viu a Ron que o aguardava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. O castanho avançou até a cama e sentou próximo a Ron, tomou uma de suas mãos e a beijou.

- Nervoso?

- Um pouco.

- Tudo sairá bem amor, porque te amo e você a mim.

Ron assentiu e Blaise o beijou antes de se levantar da cama para poder tirar sua roupa.

Cada movimento foi seguido pelos olhos de Ron. Ele já o viu sem camisa, mas este momento era diferente de qualquer outro. Depois foi a vez das botas e da calça, nesse momento Ron abaixou a cabeça meio coibido, mas voltou a levantá-la encontrando o castanho nu e vindo ao seu encontro.

Blaise novamente se sentou na cama e tomou a mão de Ron, a qual começou a beijar ternamente. O ruivo tremeu involuntariamente, as caricias a acompanhar os beijos que chegaram até a boca de Ron.

- Acho que não vamos precisar disso – falou o castanho, tocando o tecido da camisola.

Ron, que estava avoado diante dos mimos de Blaise e nem percebeu que estava retirando a roupa até começou a subir pela sua cintura.

- Blaise... – Ron segurou a roupa.

- Não seja tontinho, Ron – sorriu – Isto atrapalha.

Ron tirou a mão e Blaise pode desnudá-lo. Imediatamente recorreu toda a pele rosada exposta aos seus olhos.

- É... é muito mais do que tinha imaginado. É belo...

Ron menos envergonhado, mais ainda nervoso, não deteve as mãos de Blaise que começaram a recorrer seu corpo. O castanho não queria gravar a imagem do ruivo em sua retina, também desejava que suas mãos o recorressem inteiro, cada curva deste corpo que em breve seria todo seu.

Gemidos e suspiros baixos começaram a sair dos lábios de Ron, era evidente que seu corpo reagia as atenções, especialmente uma parte de sua anatomia.

Blaise, feliz por comprovar esta reação, apressou-se a dar mais atenções a esta área.

- Blaise! – gritou o ruivo, de maneira bem audível.

A boca do castanho começava a mostrar diversos tipos de prazer, até agora desconhecidos para ele e logo Ron explodiu em sua boca.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou o castanho, enquanto beijava o rosto de Ron.

- Sim. – respondeu num sussurro. Todo este novo mundo de novas sensações, o tinha em uma nuvem de prazer – Blaise... – ofegou o ruivo, enquanto arqueava as costas e sua cadeira fazia pressão contra a outra. Seu corpo estava pedindo mais.

Blaise buscou a boca de Ron mais uma vez, o beijou com ânsia, enquanto uma de suas mãos desceu até o membro do ruivo e lentamente começou a estimulá-lo.

- Confia em mim – sussurrou Blaise em seu ouvido.

Ron confiava e não duvidou em assentir.

O castanho se colocou entre suas pernas e tentou tomá-lo lentamente. O ruivo deixou escapar um grito quando seu marido esteve completamente em seu interior, foi um grito mais de surpresa do que de dor. O castanho começou a beijar seu rosto e seus lábios, esperando que relaxasse.

Ron firmou seus braços no pescoço de Blaise, que começou a se mover lentamente dentro dele. Logo o prazer os envolveu. Os corpos dos dois se moviam cada vez com mais desejo. A paixão chegou ao seu ápice e os envolveu completamente.

Blaise e Ron ficaram abraçados, repartindo doces beijos e suaves caricias.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Esta pensando em que? – perguntou Draco, que mantinha Harry pregado ao seu corpo. Ambos estavam deitados no quarto que os Weasley arrumaram para eles durante a visita.

- Em Blaise e Ron... em sua lua de mel, espero que não seja como foi a minha. – o moreno sorriu, mas Draco não viu.

- Mmmhh... Eu te expliquei porque esta noite não te toquei.

- Desculpas.

O loiro girou seu esposo para vê-lo nos olhos e pode ver como este sorria.

- Esta rindo de mim?

- Um pouco. – Harry riu.

- Muito mal senhor, terei que castigá-lo.

Draco beijou por longos minutos a Harry.

- Lembra da conversa que tivemos? Sobre ter um filho...? – perguntou o moreno.

- Claro, você mencionou que devíamos tentar até conseguir nosso nobre objetivo. – disse Draco em um tom solene, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- E tentamos muitas vezes... e em diversos lugares. – sorriu Harry.

- Porque menciona isso? Por acaso quer tentar agora?

O loiro tentou beijá-lo, mas o parou. Draco ficou surpreso com isso.

- Não, não quero tentar e acho que terá que buscar outra desculpa para _me atacar_. – Harry sorriu.

- Por...?

- Porque estou quase seguro que nossas tentativas deram fruto.

Draco sorriu feliz.

- Teremos um filho?

- Parece que sim.

- Nosso primogênito...

Ambos sorriam maravilhados com a notícia.

- Te amo. – disse Draco.

- E eu a você.

Logo estavam se beijando e, embora não precisassem mais tentar, se amaram durante toda a noite.

**Continuará...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Ois! Não demorei muito para traduzir este novo capi. Espero que tenham gostado. Nosso casalzinho preferido aparece pouquinho e só no final, mas valeu a pena.

Nos vemos na próxima atualização.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


End file.
